Meeting Once Again
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to Three on Three Full Summary Inside: SS, TE & CT have been seperated for 7 years. But what happens when they meet once again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday? (SS TE CT) REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! THE SEQUEL TO THREE ON THREE!! So now that none of you can kill me or anything, I have it here. I hope you like it as much as you liked Three on Three. Thank-you for giving it so many reviews. Well, if you haven't read Three on Three, you should read that before you read this one. Okay? Well, on with the summary!  
  
Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* **** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
My notes  
  
  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Guys, look where I'm looking," Sakura said. She was pale, and so where they. they saw who she was looking at. and once they turned around. indeed it was they. Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki. staring right back at them. just as pale as Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
  
Where do they go from here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
This can't be happening. It just can't be them. This. it's impossible. Oh my god. Mary had this planned all along! I LOVE YOU MARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mom? Mother? Mommy, what's wrong?" Xiao Hu asked me. I look down at him smiling.  
  
"Um. honey, you wait right here, there's something I have to go take care of along with your aunties. You can go with Mary if you want. She over there," I said as I pointed in the direction of where she was standing.  
  
"Okay mom. I know you're up to something so be careful," Xiao Hu warned me. I just smile at his cuteness. He's always worrying for me.  
  
"I will hun. You go now okay?" I say to him as I ruffled his hair. I heard him grunt and run to Mary.  
  
"Okay. so now what are we supposed to do?" I say as I locked eyes with Syaoran for the first time in 7 years.  
  
"I-I don't know. What do you think Tomoyo-Chan?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I think we should go over to them and talk to them. We'll see how things go from there ne?" Tomoyo said as she, Chiharu and I began to walk over to them.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Oh my god. She's here. Meiling told me to come here and it would just as boring as all the other ones. Celebrating some little kid's 7th birthday. The day before mine too! And there she is. With her sisters and a child. What if. no it can't be. They wouldn't take her away from me if she was pregnant would they? But here they are walking over to my brothers and I. I want to run to her and kiss her, but I feel frozen to the spot. I feel as though I can't move. I known all of the blood has drained from my face, as Eriol and Yamazaki. They slowly approach us. Sakura has a longing look on her face. I can't tell if Tomoyo and Chiharu do also, I only see her.  
  
So now we stand here, waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! How was the prologue! I hope you all liked it. Well, they'll actually talk in the next chapter, so don't worry. And I'll be having at least two people POV per chapter; at least I'll try to do it that way. Sorry this was short too, but all of the epilogues and prologues I'm going to be doing from now on will be short, and I'll try and make all of the chapter at least 3-4 pages long okay? Well, please review and tell me what you think, I need at least five DIFFERENT reviews before I start the next chapter. Now I have to go work on It's Not Fair. Well, thanks again, buh byez!  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


	2. Reunion at Last

I'm surprised this has done so well and I only put up one chapter. Thank- you so much! It means a lot more than you can probably imagine. Well, I hope you all like this fic. They'll probably be extremely similar except there will be more drama in this one. So in ways that's a good thing, and in others. not so happy. I'm still debating with myself if I should make this a sad chapter or not. But hopefully it will be long! Enough with my babbling! On with the show. well chappie!  
  
Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* _**** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
(My notes)  
  
  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Two: Reunion at Last  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Six people stood face to face with one another. They noticed no one but each other. All with the same expression all over their faces; longing, fear, happiness and sadness all warped into one. They must have just stood there staring for ten minutes.  
  
"I." one of them began, who was Tomoyo but a young child interfered their now beginning conversation.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo! Mary wants to talk to you! You too Auntie Chiharu and Mom," Xiao Hu said as he ran up.  
  
'Mom?' Syaoran thought to himself as he took a step back shocked.  
  
"O-okay, we're coming, okay?" Sakura said as she smiled down at the boy while he glared at Syaoran. "Stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?" Xiao Hu said back to her grinning.  
  
"Oh just come on, let's go," Sakura said still smiling sadly.  
  
"We'll talk later. Meet us in the halls at 6:00 tonight," Sakura whispered before she turned and left. (Almost, but not yet!)  
  
"Mary I swear to Kami I'll kill you!" Tomoyo said as she walked up to her cousin and strangled her.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Mary asks innocently.  
  
"Xiao Hu, go get to know everyone else, your aunties and I need to talk to Mary," Sakura said through a smile. Xiao Hu nodded and began to walk over to his grandfather.  
  
"Oh no you won't Tomoyo! Not if I get to her first," Chiharu and Sakura said at the same time as the three of them strangled her. (Well not literally but you get what I mean right?)  
  
"How could you invite Xiao Hu's father here? And without telling me!" Sakura said as they walked out of the doors.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't even invite them. Uncle said he wanted to invite just four people, so I said okay. They were the last four, so I asked him to just give it to the messenger so she could just send off the invitations," Mary explained.  
  
"I just. I-I-I can't believe it. It's been seven years, and there they were. Still looking the same, and they were standing right across from us," Tomoyo said as she fell into a chair.  
  
"Don't worry I know what you mean. Yamazaki probably still tells his lies. Eriol and Syaoran look the exact same," Chiharu said as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"My question is how could they have possibly been allowed to come here? I mean, I know it was really low news, on a need-to-know basis, but Queen Carbo, she would make sure we would never be happy. And then there are her sons. I know Yelan and daddy would have wanted the six of us to be together," Sakura thought as she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Unless the Queen croaked and her sons were scared out of their minds. Now for Uncle and Yelan. they always wanted you to be happy. but hey, it's just a theory," Mary said as she smirked.  
  
"And your theory is correct," someone said from the shadows. They all recognized to whom the voice belonged to though.  
  
"Meiling!" The three girls squealed as they ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Now why couldn't you be like that to my cousins?" Meiling asked slyly. The three then found the floor *very* interesting. "And I want to see my cousins son soon too you know."  
  
"You know?" Sakura asked shocked.  
  
"Yup. Fujitaka kept Auntie Yelan updated, and she told me and Mary to help out because of some things that have been happening. How have you been holding up? Being a single mother and all. Have the 'where's my daddy?' questions popped up yet?" Meiling asked again.  
  
"No. but I think they're going to come soon," Sakura replied. "Oh and by the way, we're meeting them in the halls at six. So we have to keep Xiao Hu distracted for a while," Sakura said.  
  
"We are? Since when?" Chiharu enquired.  
  
"Since I told them so. We have to talk to them some time or another. And I need to tell Syaoran. that.well. you know," Sakura said.  
  
"All right. We better get ready then. It's all ready 5:00. but you're right Sakura, we need to keep Xiao Hu busy. He's always trying to play an adult watching over you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yelan is here. I'm sure she would love to meet her grandson," Meiling said.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"She'll be here once we find her. But go, it's already ten past. I'll find her, and Mary will help me," Meiling said as the three sisters walked up the stairs, still filled with shock.  
  
"They're going to be stupid and not do anything!" Mary yelled.  
  
"That's why they're going to have interference. I know a few spells, and that should really kick things off," Meiling said.  
  
"Okay, now fill me in with the plan," Mary said as Meiling and her spoke quietly about the things that were to occur.  
  
~*~Later. at 6~*~  
  
"Where are they?" Syaoran asked growing impatient.  
  
"Calm down! They'll be here. I know they will," Eriol said as he paced around the room.  
  
"What if they hate us? What if they married? And what was with that kid who called Sakura 'mommy'?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Obviously, that's her son. She might have remarried! What am I going to do if she has!" Syaoran growled.  
  
They had no idea, but the exact same thing was happening right outside, as Chiharu wouldn't budge.  
  
"No way! I can't do it! He hates me! I know he does," Chiharu said as she was being dragged to the front door.  
  
"What if Syaoran thinks I married and had another son! Oh my god. this is going to be a catastrophe," Sakura said holding her head in her hands.  
  
"What if *they* married?" Tomoyo said softly. With all of these thoughts in their minds, their feet carried them into the room.  
  
As the three girls entered, everyone was hushed into silence. They stood about 3 feet away from each other. They all walked closer to each other, and soon ran into a hug. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu broke into tears as Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki spoke soft words into their ears to help them calm down. Once this occurred, Sakura was the first one to speak.  
  
"It's been such a long time! We've missed you all so much!" Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran again.  
  
"We have too don't worry," Eriol said as he enveloped in a hug, and Chiharu just rested in Yamazaki's arms.  
  
"Are. are any of you married?" Yamazaki asked abruptly, the question was nagging him from inside his head.  
  
"No," the three said. "Are any of you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No," Eriol answered for them. "Do any of you have kids?" The girls went silent at this comment.  
  
"They don't'," Sakura whispered looking down. "But I do."  
  
Syaoran held his breath and felt himself stiffen.  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


	3. Revelations

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* _**** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
(My notes)  
  
Readers: Hey! Well, firstly thank-you to all of the people who reviewed both this story and Three on Three! Well here is your next chapter! Also, since lots of people were telling me in you reviews from all of my stories that Yamazaki is his last name, I know that, I just like it better than Takashi. But, for this one, I'll put it in there as Takashi. If you like it better this way I'll try to have it like this. If not. I'll do it the way I like it better. Well, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Three: Revelations  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Do any of you have kids?" The girls went silent at this comment.  
  
"They don't," Sakura whispered looking down. "But I do."  
  
Syaoran held his breath and felt himself stiffen.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The room was filled with an awkward silence as Sakura and Syaoran had many thoughts circling on in their minds.  
  
'Should I just blurt out that it's his son, or should I ask them to leave and talk it over with him personally?' Sakura thought to herself. Meanwhile, Syaoran's mind was a mess.  
  
'She's moved on without you. She doesn't love you anymore. She hates you. She doesn't want you,' thoughts like these floated around his head.  
  
"Um. Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, there's something I want to show you. can you come up to my room, it's there," Tomoyo said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in along with the other three. Once Syaoran and Sakura were sure they had left through the door, Syaoran felt as though he couldn't sit still anymore. He stood up and began to pace the entire room his hands flying to his her every five seconds. After a few minutes of pacing Syaoran finally spoke.  
  
"So who's the father?" Syaoran asked bluntly as he turned around. Sakura began to fidget around in her spot. "Well?" he asked again.  
  
"Well. the child's father. Xiao Hu's father is. um. you," Sakura stuttered out. At this point Syaoran's back was turned to her, but he whipped around.  
  
"NANI?" Syaoran asked/yelled.  
  
"He's yours," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"No he is not. He can't be," Syaoran said. but the resemblance of him and the boy were uncanny.  
  
"Yes he is," Sakura said sternly as she stood up. 'I can't believe this! He can't eve believe that this is his son! It's all the same! The hair, the attitude! Ooh! The nerve of this man!'  
  
"It's impossible, you were perfectly fine right before you left, and I would have been told if I had a son wouldn't I? We would have been able to stay together. then have no choice BUT to be married!" Syaoran yelled at her pulling his hair.  
  
"That's what I thought! But it only made matters worsen! Made your aunt not want to have any association with me since I was pregnant and wasn't even married!" Sakura yelled back tears in her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered. "But I don't. no I REFUSE to believe you," Syaoran said as he back away and ran out the door.  
  
"Syaoran! SYAORAN!' Sakura yelled with an outstretched arm as she allowed her tears for him to fall freely down her cheeks and unto the ground and floor, as that was where she curled up, her knees to her chest, her hands on her face, leaning on a wall. Meiling and Mary who were hidden behind curtains and pillars shook their heads in disbelief as they too, had silent tears streaming down their faces and they teleported out of there.  
  
~*Where Xiao Hu is*~  
  
I sat at under a tree in our garden that mom and I had decided to make. This is the very one that we had planted together. I just sat here thinking about everything and whom those three guys were talking to mom and my aunts. Why were they looking at them like they knew them? Everyone that was alive that they knew I knew. And I had never seen them before. But either way. I don't like the guy with the brown hair.  
  
"Hello young man. Do you mind if I join you?" A seemed like an elegant woman with long black hair and deep black eyes said to me.  
  
"If you wish," I said to her. I felt a powerful aura surrounding her, so I let her do whatever she wanted at this point.  
  
"This is a beautiful garden. What is your name?" the lady asked me.  
  
"Kinomoto Xiao Hu. You may call me what you wish," I say to her looking ahead.  
  
"Ah. Little Fox. I am Yelan Li; I will be staying her for some time. You also, may call me what you wish," she said as she sighed. 'So she decided to name him with a Chinese name.'  
  
"Yes. Although I still don't know why my mother decided to name me of a Chinese name in stead of a Japanese one," I said. I have always wondered, but never asked her.  
  
"Maybe your father?" Li-san asked me. My father? I have never known my father. where was he now? WHO was he?  
  
"I-I've never known my father," I said to her. I didn't know why I was talking to this lady. but I felt as though I could trust her.  
  
"Oh? Why don't you ask your mother?" Yelan suggested.  
  
"That's the thing. I cannot. I don't know what she has been through, and the last thing I wasn't is for her to burst into tears. I would hate for mother to go through any type of misery whatsoever," I said sighing as I leaned back on the tree trunk.  
  
"Oh, I see," was all that came in as a response. 'Is that why the boys never asked about their father?' "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I will undoubtedly see you sometime soon," she said to me as she got up and walked off. One word was in my head. Huh?  
  
~*Where Eriol and Tomoyo are*~  
  
"I've missed you so much," Tomoyo said as she led them into her room, and closed the door. When she turned around she wasn't able to venture very far because Eriol was only a few centimeters away from her. The few steps she had previously taken forwards, she was now taking backwards.  
  
"I missed you too," Eriol said as he approached her. She was now leaning against the door. It looked as thought she had no idea what to do. That's when she couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself on Eriol and kissed him deeply and passionately. Although Eriol had been planning the same thing, he wasn't expecting her to come at him with such desire he was in shock at first, but soon settled himself in her arms as she in his and returned the kiss. They unconsciously made their way over to the bed as he laid her down.  
  
~*Where Takashi and Chiharu are*~  
  
They were walking throughout another part of the garden.  
  
"How have you been?" Takashi asked in attempt to start up conversation.  
  
"I've been okay. I could have been better. but pretty decent. What about you?" Chiharu asked. 'What I really want to ask is where do we got from here?'  
  
"The same as you. But." Takashi began.  
  
"Where do we got from here?" they both asked each other at the same time. At this point they had stopped walking and were facing each other talking.  
  
"Nani?" they said together again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"What do I mean? What do YOU mean?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I meant. are we enemies? Friends? More than that?" Chiharu asked as she suddenly became "interested" with the grass.  
  
"I. I don't know. What do you think? Do-do you still love me?" Takashi asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Of course I do baka," Chiharu blurted out. Her hands flew to her mouth. Takashi looked at her in surprise. Usually she was very straightforward, but never this much. He then noticed that she hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did. He began to chuckle at this and cupped her chine with his hand.  
  
"I love you too," he said back as he drew her into a passionate kiss, and she returned it, filled with love.  
  
~*Where Yelan and Fujitaka Are*~  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto sat at his desk very content of himself. Now seeing as Queen Carbo was dead, their children might actually have a chance to be together. He was waiting for Yelan to come, as he knew she most definitely would.  
  
"Fujitaka Kinomoto. You are a genius," Yelan said as she walked into his office.  
  
"I know Milady, I know," Fujitaka said as he arose out of his seat and bowed while she curtsied.  
  
"They have reunited. I'm still not too about Xiao Lang and Ying Fa though," Yelan said worriedly. "Since she had their baby all ready without him knowing. that will complicate things greatly," she said once more.  
  
"I know Yelan. That is certain. Both of our children are extremely stubborn and dense in these matters. But we have very persistent daughters, sons and nieces whom will help them along the way. And we will always be here to grant them permission to do so. Yelan, treat this palace as it would be your own," Fujitaka concluded.  
  
"Thank-you Fujitaka. I love our grandson! He is how Tomoyo would say kawaii," Yelan said sighing contentedly. Fujitaka chuckled at this. "We should really have a ball soon. I know that at least one set of them are together and they are going to want to be married," Yelan suggested.  
  
"That would be a splendid idea," Fujitaka agreed as they began to plan the ball.  
  
  
  
Throughout the kingdom. much was occurring. Much happiness, much sadness, much confusion. Sakura had made her way to her room and was crying herself to sleep. Syaoran on the other hand, just lay down on his bed, many thoughts coursing through his mind, and a few tears trickling down his face. Tomoyo lay asleep in Eriol's arms, as he too, was asleep. Chiharu and Takashi were sitting on a bench enjoying the scenery and each other's company, Chiharu leaning on Takashi. Mary and Meiling sat in library still crying now and then planning how to get Syaoran and Sakura together once again. Xiao Hu still remained under the tree thinking about all the possibilities of who his father could possibly be. As said before Fujitaka and Yelan sat at a desk planning for the next ball. What could possibly happen next?  
  
Readers: Well, it's going to start to be at the top from now on. I like this layout better. Well, that's all for now! Don't forget to review. there's more that's said at the top, just in case you skipped it! Review please! Ja! 


	4. Too Many Tears

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* _**** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
(My notes)  
  
Readers: Hey! Well, firstly thank-you to all of the people who reviewed both this story and Three on Three! Well here is your next chapter! I've decided I'll be continuing on with the Takashi bit. even though I don't like it all that much! HAPYY NEW YEAR! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at a relatives for 2 days and then to top it off, on my computer, this site isn't working all too well. so that gives me more of a chance to write more. When I put them as thinking and not putting who it was, it means the person who was speaking just before is thinking that. Just to clear up any confusion that might occur. Well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Four: Too Many Tears  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~* Throughout the kingdom. much was occurring. Much happiness, much sadness, much confusion. Sakura had made her way to her room and was crying herself to sleep. Syaoran on the other hand, just lay down on his bed, many thoughts coursing through his mind, and a few tears trickling down his face. Tomoyo lay asleep in Eriol's arms, as he too, was asleep. Chiharu and Takashi were sitting on a bench enjoying the scenery and each other's company, Chiharu leaning on Takashi. Mary and Meiling sat in library still crying now and then planning how to get Syaoran and Sakura together once again. Xiao Hu still remained under the tree thinking about all the possibilities of who his father could possibly be. As said before Fujitaka and Yelan sat at a desk planning for the next ball. What could possibly happen next? THIS! ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The sun arose, reckoning a new day. Still with all of the things that had occurred the previous night still fresh in the minds of our six heroes and heroines. Some minds fresher than others. As the rays of light in compliments of the sun filtered into all six rooms, even though one was empty. All six stirred and got up.  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, only to have to open them once again. Her bright emerald green eyes opened slowly, little by little. She smiled looking out the window, have her eyes set on the wonderful day ahead of her. Her smile immediately vanished, and was replaced by a blank, cold look that could be read in her eyes, she plastered on a fake smile and set off to do her morning business. Meanwhile.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shot open as she felt that she was on top of someone her back towards them. She relaxed when she remembered the occurrences of the previous night.  
  
"Good morning," Eriol whispered in her ear.  
  
"Morning. We better get up, or else we'll pull a Sakura and get late," Tomoyo said giggling at the memory of her little sister always being late. The two got up and did their morning business as well. Once they were finished they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway to the breakfast hall. Meanwhile.  
  
"Chiharu," Takashi whispered as he shook her lightly. "Chiharu," he said once more in singsong voice. He heard her have an intake of breath and she opened once eye, only to have them both shoot open and Takashi, a pillow flying at his face.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Chiharu asked bewildered.  
  
"I cam to wake you up so we could go down for breakfast. That's what you usually eat in the mornings. Did you know that the cavemen originally ate breakfast, and named it breakfast because-" Takashi began but was cut off. Chiharu had thrown yet another pillow at him. She sighed and went into the washroom. Elsewhere.  
  
Syaoran was sitting on his bed fully dressed. The only thing that stopped him from walking out of that door and going down to the breakfast hall were his thoughts. 'How could I have been such a jerk? What if she isn't lying and he really is my son? I can't believe I actually accused her then ran out like that. I'm such an idiot. Maybe I won't go down for breakfast at all,' he thought as he mentally kicked himself. He knew that if he didn't get up and go down though, everyone would wonder where he was and would get into major trouble. So with a sigh and one last glance in the mirror, he left his chambers and went down to the breakfast hall.  
  
~*Once everyone was down*~  
  
"Sakura-chan!! How are you? What happened last night? TELL ME!" Said an all too happy Tomoyo as she came into the hall with Eriol, who was now left in the dust the moment she spotted Sakura. Sakura's head was down.  
  
"Not right now okay?" Sakura said softly. She forced out a smile, even she felt like doing the exact opposite. This was the first clue that something was wrong. Chiharu was right behind Tomoyo and saw this also.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Is everything okay?" Chiharu asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll. yeah! I'll talk to you later ok? I'll be in my room if you need anything," Sakura said as she got up and left the table and hall. The few tears that were beginning to trickle from her eyes didn't go unnoticed. Chiharu and Tomoyo immediately scanned the hall for Syaoran to find him sitting at a table on the other side looking straight in their direction with the word WORRIED plastered all over his face. The moment he noticed he was being watched he looked away.  
  
"You go talk to Sakura, I'll kill him," Chiharu said. 'You, Mr. Li, are a dead man.' Tomoyo nodded and ran up to Eriol and Takashi to give them a briefing about what had just happened and ran off to find Sakura. Eriol and Takashi looked at each other and ran to Chiharu to be there if restraining was to be needed.  
  
"What the hell have you done to her now?" Chiharu spat out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked with his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes.  
  
"You know as good as hell as what I'm talking about, so tell me now Li Syaoran, or I WILL hurt you," Chiharu said sternly.  
  
"We got into an argument," Syaoran said sighing. 'She'll find out one way or another.'  
  
"About what?" Chiharu asked worriedly.  
  
"About some kid. Saying he was mine," Syaoran asked raising his head to reveal he had tears in his eyes. He just wasn't allowing them to fall.  
  
"How can you get into a fight that way? Xiao Hu is your son," Chiharu stated.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't believe it," Syaoran stated back. Chiharu let out a nice, long, high pitched screech. She then walked over to him and slapped him hard across his face. Hard enough to leave a nice giant red mark. "To think there was a time I thought of you as a good person, and good for Sakura. How much more wrong could I have been? You actually think she would lie to you?" Chiharu scoffed then stalked out of the room anger filled her entire body as she went to train to allow some of it to release. Syaoran let his tears drop as he hung his head in shame. Eriol and Takashi looked at each other in shock and gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~  
  
Sakura was curled up in her bed crying silent tears. A knock came to her door.  
  
"Sakura? Are you in here?" came Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"H-hai," Sakura stuttered out as she sniffled.  
  
"Can I come in?" Tomoyo asked once more.  
  
"Hai," she said soft enough for Tomoyo to hear.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" Tomoyo asked as she came in and sat on the bed. Sakura paused for a moment and then leaped on Tomoyo to give her a hug and cry on her shoulder. Tomoyo hugged her and rocked her back and forth. Once Sakura had calmed down a bit, she spoke.  
  
"When Syaoran and I were talking last night, he asked me who the father was and I said it was him because it was true," Sakura began in between sobs. Tomoyo nodded. "He said he didn't believe me," Sakura whispered. Tomoyo's eyes and aura flared at this as she clenched her small hand into a fist. Soon she felt a warm liquid run down her hand and opened it to see a small amount of blood. She cast a spell to make it heal, and closed it once more, only softer.  
  
"Sakura. Just give him time. He was probably in much shock," Tomoyo reasoned. 'That still doesn't justify what you did. And when I find you. YOU'RE DEAD!'  
  
"Maybe," sniffled Sakura as she got up.  
  
"Yeah. So don't you worry about a thing! Let's go eat, and then you come back upstairs and sleep.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said as she got up. That's when Sakura remembered. "Oh! How are things with you and Eriol-kun coming along?" At this comment Tomoyo turned into a human tomato.  
  
"G-good. Come on Sakura, let's get breakfast!" Tomoyo said as she ran out of the door with a puzzled Sakura left behind before she shook her head clear of thoughts and went after Tomoyo.  
  
~*After Breakfast*~  
  
(Sakura's in her room asleep at this point)  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy to find a green one. It felt so cold and alone, but she really didn't care. She headed to the gardens.  
  
"LI SYAORAN!" Tomoyo screeched. He was watching Eriol and Takashi train. The two dropped their swords to cover their ears. Syaoran looked as if he was going to die. which he had every right to think so. Tomoyo had her aura flared up all around her and flames in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo... calm down," Syaoran began.  
  
"TO HELL WITH CALMNESS! YOU IDIOT! YOU IMBISILE! YOU AIRHEAD! IF SAKURA STILL DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD KILL YOU IN LESS THAN A SECOND WITHOUT HESITATION! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO HER! YOU COULDN'T HAVE ASKED ONE OF US RIGHT? YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE QUICK ASSUMPTIONS AND ACCUSATIONS!" Tomoyo screamed in his face before she punched him in his jaw. At this point Eriol came n between the two. "I'm done," Tomoyo whispered before she walked back to the castle.  
  
"You've really screwed yourself over," Eriol said as he looked at him with out any emotion.  
  
"Sorry man, but the guy's got a point," Takashi said as he gave him the same emotionless face before Eriol and Takashi went back to training.  
  
'They're right. I really have screwed myself over. And now I know it is true, I have a son,' Syaoran thought to himself as he let a few more tears make their was down his cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


	5. NANI! BALLROOM DANCING!

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* _**** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
~**~ Going to someone else at the same time  
  
(My notes)  
  
Readers: Hey! Well, firstly thank-you to all of the people who reviewed both this story and Three on Three! Well here is your next chapter! I realize in the last chapter I made quite a few mistakes in my writing, so I'll try and double check my work from now on ok? Sorry about that! Well. on with chapter FIVE!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Five: NANI?!?!? BALLROOM DANCING?!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~* 'They're right. I really have screwed myself over. And now I know it is true, I have a son,' Syaoran thought to himself as he let a few more tears make their way down his cheeks. (So now you figure it out huh?) ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was wandering around aimlessly in the gardens. Two things were bothering him. It was the middle of the night. (Sorry for the huge jump from afternoon to middle of the night!) Everyone was asleep, and he loved having the feeling of the wind brushing over him. He didn't have to wear his "formal" clothes. Just plain old emerald green pajamas. green like Sakura's eyes.  
  
'I have a son. What if I've lost Sakura now? Could I be too late?' Syaoran thought as he continued to wander. This fact and these two questions repeated themselves in his mind, over and over and over again. He kept on wandering until he found himself sitting on a bench in front of the cherry trees. He smiled to himself at the memories of the gardens he had at his home. They first met there. Although it wasn't too much of a very pleasant meeting. it was their meeting nonetheless.  
  
~**~  
  
She tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get back to sleep. She decided to take a stroll in the gardens. She put on her robe and slippers and went for her stroll. She was sitting under her favorite cherry blossom tree when she heard someone coming. She immediately swung herself into the tree, her eyes watching to see who was coming, and see if she needed to attack. It was him. Li Syaoran. He sat down on the hard, stone bench, which was probably cold. He didn't seem to even notice though; he was too deep in thought. She could tell. He was sad. Sad about something. he was hurting. It hurt her to know that he was hurting. 'ABOUT WHAT?!" Her mind screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She quietly slid from he branch that she was perched on and ran from where she was. The moment she hit the ground, he looked up, and saw her figure run.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned when they made eye contact for a millisecond. He saw the tears well up in her eyes before she turned her head and ran. Just like he did. "SAKURA!" He cried once more, but she was all ready gone. And maybe gone for good.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched as she got up. Just as she came out from the washroom fully dressed and ready to go downstairs, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," Sakura said in a masked cheery voice. She had promised herself that just because he wasn't ready to admit he had a son, she wouldn't mope around as if it were the end of the world. As long as Xiao Hu had no suspicions, everything would be fine. things would go back to the way things were. even though she didn't want it like this; she had to take what fate threw her. Even if it was going to be pure hell to try to pull all of this cheeriness off when she was filled with sorrow.  
  
"Hey mom! You're up on time. Do you want to come to the gardens a bit later? I was wondering if you ano could teach me a little magic and combat skills," Xiao Hu said happily, filled with hope. Sakura cracked a sincere smile and shook her head at her son's eagerness.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Sakura said as she led him out of the room. "Come on, let's go down for breakfast."  
  
"Thanks mother," Xiao Hu said as he hugged her and she and he walked down the hall and the two sat together along with Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
  
"Hey Saku! Are you doing any better?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup! I'll be fine," Sakura said.  
  
"Why? Aren't you fine now? What happened mother? Is everything okay? Does it have anything to do with those guys that were talking to you before? I'll kill them all!" Xiao Hu said going into rage.  
  
"Kinomoto Touya Xiao Hu. Do not speak like that and clam down now," Sakura said sternly using his middle name. She only used that when she really meant things. (There will be a reason why he has his middle name in there. Just wait and see.)  
  
"Gomen nasai Okaa-san," Xiao Hu apologized.  
  
"It's all right. You just need to control your temper. It's nothing anyways, I was just feeling a bit sick," Sakura lied as she sipped her juice. She had learned to be a better liar over the years. Ever since her pregnancy, she always had to assure everyone that she was okay, even though at times she didn't. She had progressed well, but a few people could still tell when she was lying.  
  
"Okay," Xiao Hu said as he eyed her suspiciously, and went back to eating his toast and eggs with bacon. Sakura and her sisters along with Xiao Hu continued chatting while eating their breakfast. Now and then Sakura and Chiharu would tease Tomoyo about what happened with Eriol. She had told them earlier. When they were finished, they exited the hall and went to the gardens where they had always trained. Sakura has asked Chiharu and Tomoyo to train with her. it had been years, but she wanted to Xiao Hu to know the best. When they arrived they were greeted with a surprise. Yelan and her sons along with Fujitaka and a blue eyed, blonde haired man.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Xiao Hu! Glad to see you here. We were going to come and get you," Fujitaka said happily.  
  
"Hoe? Otou-san, what is all of this about? It's a pleasure to meet you again Li-san," Sakura said quickly. Yelan nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Well, we thought it would be nice to have a ball, so you'll be opening the ball with the traditional ball room dancing!" Fujitaka said happily.  
  
"NANI?" All seven screamed in shock. (Yes Xiao Hu too!)  
  
"I said that you're opening the ball with a dance. We're having you paired up, and Xiao Hu, we're still thinking about having you in it too. Demo, we'll have to see first," Fujitaka said again.  
  
"IIE! Iie, this can't be happening to me. Okaa-san! HELP! And I don't want anyone to dance with Okaa either," Xiao Hu pleaded grumpily as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sorry, I'm in the same position as you. And don't worry it will be okay," Sakura said smiling small. But really, she was shaking inside.  
  
"Well, your pairs are how they were *ahem* before. Xiao Hu, I think I know someone who has a daughter around your age," Yelan said.  
  
"Yelan-chan! Iie! Don't make me! Okaa-san!" Xiao Hu pleaded.  
  
"Xiao Hu, I can't help you. And call her Li-san," Sakura said to her son.  
  
"Iie Sakura-san, he may call me whatever he wishes," Yelan said. 'Although I wish it was Grandmother.'  
  
"Hoeee. This is going to be hell," Sakura mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Syaoran asked glaring and pointing at the man.  
  
"Oh! Gomen! This is your sensei. He will be teaching you the dancing," Fujitaka said happily.  
  
"Oh. okay," Eriol said understanding.  
  
"Well, you get started. Xiao Hu, please come with us," Yelan said. He followed obediently shooting his mother a look that screamed 'HELP ME!!'  
  
"Well, as stated, I am your sensei. My name is Tai-sensei, or Sensei is fine. Now, I presume you all ready know who your partners are. I will show you. Now I need someone to help me out with the demonstration," Tai dictated. He looked at all of them and then gestured to Sakura. Of course Syaoran was boiling with anger, and Tai missed the heavy glare he was shot when he extended a hand towards Sakura.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura mumbled because she saw it, and there was something about this teacher that she just didn't like. Reluctantly she took his hand. Little did she, and everyone else know what intentions he really had for in store for her. and the rest of them. Especially the Little Wolf, and the Cherry Blossom.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers: Well, I thought I should explain some things. Well, first, I don't really like this chapter all that much, but hey. it's up to you right? I was having a major writer's block, but I wanted to have this up to chapter 5 at least, seeing as how I'm going back to school on Monday 01/06/03. The next thing is, I put it as ballroom dancing because I remembering seeing in a movie that they had to open up the whole ball with a dance from the people at the home kingdom. So I thought that was a good idea. The reason why I put Touya as Xiao Hu's middle name is because I'm thinking of having Touya in this too! And he'll be paired up with Kaho, and they'll have a daughter. But Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu haven't seen him in years. So, you guys tell me what you think okay? I'll try and write more soon and make the chapters longer, and much more eventful ok? Review and thanks to those who have all ready. I've decided to start putting names, but sometimes I'm not on the internet when I'm writing. or just plain old too lazy. I've been trying to put in a little Japanese, correct me if I'm wrong or you just don't like it ok? Well, that's all for now! Ja ne!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7 * Kawaii-sakurasyaoran * Lorraine * S+S4ever * Luckyducky7too * bluenangelbaby * BV Friends * KristiexxNguyen * fastreader21 * Kita * Maiden of Ice * Kan-chan * starlight-11 * kaijuu * chibichic * sakura * chachagirl*88 * Genna * cOnFuSeD * Sakura Paulina * Kitty-Kat * littlewolf1105 * Shy Gurl * ezcooler * cherry * kim * Michiko- Sakura * kaaira * Person Who Is Happy * Madison * chibisakura * Angel Blossom * heavenlyluv * pUre iNnocents !!  
  
Sorry if I missed you name!! It probably means that I didn't get it yet! If your name is in bold, that means thae last time I checked, you reviewed chapter 4! Special thanks to pUre iNnocents for being the first one to review!! And chachagirl*88. you can't hypnotize me. along with someone who said they would kill me with a Lego axe. Kawaii-sakurasyaoran. you're such a joker! Along with so many other people!! Thank-you so much for all of the reviews! It means so much!! Sorry for the LONG authoress' note too! Ja ne!! 


	6. First Lesson!

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* _**** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
~**~ Going to someone else at the same time  
  
(My notes)  
  
Readers: Hey! Well, firstly thank-you to all of the people who reviewed both this story and Three on Three! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I'm checking to see who reviewed chapter five right now. Thank-you to: Chachagirl*88, cOnFuSeD, aznsnowangel89@yahoo.com, swifty1125, sWeEtAzNaNgEl, Kawaii-sakurasyaoran, pUre iNnocents, chibisakura, AznPnayCCSLuver7, shy gurl, KristiexxNguyen and luckyducky7too! You're such a joker Kawaii-sakurasyaoran!! Thanks for the longest review! And the Lego axe has been claimed by. chibisakura!! Uh-oh, she took out a 4 inch Lego axe! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!! (She's probably going to get an 8 inch one next. Hoe.[In Sakura's words]) TELL ME IF YOU WANT TOUYA IN THE FIC TOO OK!!! Well, enough of my babbling! On with chapter SIX!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Six: First Lesson!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Hoe." Sakura mumbled because she saw it, and there was something about this teacher that she just didn't like. Reluctantly she took his hand. Little did she, and everyone else know what intentions he really had for in store for her. and the rest of them. Especially the Little Wolf, and the Cherry Blossom.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Well, the princes will be holding the princesses around their waist with one hand," Tai-sensei said as he displayed the action. Syaoran's aura flared quite strongly.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura mumbled as she felt it.  
  
"Next, the princes will be taking the princesses hand in theirs," Tai- sensei demonstrated once again. Another. much younger aura flared up. Syaoran was clutching his hands into a fist with his eyes wide and his hair extremely staticy, pointing all over the place. (Think when Tomoyo said that Eriol might introduce Sakura to Eriol's parents) Of course Tai-sensei didn't notice this. Sakura mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"Then, the princesses will put her hand on the princes shoulder. Please do this with your partners," Tai-sensei said still holding onto Sakura. " You. Why aren't you with your partner?" Tai-sensei snapped.  
  
"Because you're holding onto her," Syaoran snapped back. Tai-sensei looked at her, then at him. Sakura laughed nervously while sweat dropping.  
  
"Get me another partner BOY, and you will have your partner back," Tai- sensei said sharply. The two began with a full out glaring contest as Sakura slipped away out of the sensei's grasp. Everyone just stared at the two dot eyed. *-*  
  
"Meiling-chan, I need you to come down and be Tai-sensei's partner, before Li-kun kills him! Please and thanks," Sakura said to her as she went over to where Mary and Meiling were "plotting".  
  
"Sure. I guess," Meiling said as she dragged her over.  
  
"Sensei! Here is your partner," Sakura said happily as she threw Meiling into his arms. Tai-sensei grumbles something under his breath that sounded like 'baka' or 'gaki', but no one was too sure.  
  
"Calm down Sakura-chan! Mou!" Meiling said shaking her head at her friend's eagerness. Meiling glanced up and gave an 'I'll-kill-you-once-I-get-my- hands-on-you-Sakura-chan! Sakura then went up to Syaoran. They looked at each other for about a minute, then just went into position without saying a word or looking at each other, but were both sneaking glances at one another blushing madly at their linked hands. When they finally got caught, they looked away blushing.  
  
Tai-sensei then began to dictate all of the steps they had to take to make the dancing look perfect.  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk about the whole-" Syaoran began, but Sakura cut him off.  
  
"Not now," Sakura whispered, but then winced. "Itai."  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked meeting her eye level and locking her eyes with his. They danced in perfect harmony as they gazed into each other's eyes. Once they were finished the dance, the room was filled with clapping and smirks from ALMOST everyone. (They had music playing all along.)  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said as she quickly let go of Syaoran and blushed madly as did Syaoran.  
  
"You guys that was perfect! Ohohohoho!!! And I got to draw it all," Tomoyo said starry eyed.  
  
"Hoe," Sakura said as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Okaa-san. kill me. onegai," Xiao Hu pleaded to his mother clinging to her leg. Sakura just laughed.  
  
"You are one cruel woman Okaa. They found me a partner," Xiao Hu mumbled sadly.  
  
"Honto? Sugoi. So fast?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hai. The people I had in mind, their daughter is Xiao Hu's age, and they agreed. But we can't tell even Sakura who they are because she'd end up spilling to everyone. You two can get ANYTHING out of her," Fujitaka responded smiling mischievously. Sakura sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. The whole time Syaoran was a human tomato look-a-like, and dot eyed, along with sweat dropping. (Like this: *-*) Soon there was silence as everyone looked from Sakura to Syaoran. Back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"Well, I'm really tired I have to go ok? Come on Xiao Hu, I'll teach you magic and how to do hand-to-hand combat later," Sakura said in one breath and laughing nervously as she grabbed Xiao Hu's hand and rushed upstairs.  
  
"I. um. I, I'm hungry!" Syaoran exclaimed as he too ran off.  
  
"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THEM TOGETHER IF THEY WON'T STAY IN ONCE PLACE SO MY PLAN CAN TAKE PLACE?" Mary shrieked. Sadly, it was too high for them all to hear it, and they all fell down anime style.  
  
"I guess we should go back to the lake idea along with the dinner ones we had planned. The backups won't due," Chiharu suggested as Mary continued to shriek and everyone walked to the castle with plugs in their ears so they could think of a plan.  
  
"Hey, we thought of the ball, the rest is up to you," Yelan said as she and Fujitaka walked quickly towards the castle.  
  
"We all acted so childish today," Eriol commented.  
  
"I know. But we have to start to take this thing seriously. They need to get together soon! Sakura is killing herself," Tomoyo said in response.  
  
"Her aura and magic will stay the same though right? I mean she can't get sick," Chiharu said as the thought hit her.  
  
"If she experiences too much sadness and pain, and if she allows it. her aura could weaken. It could weaken enough so much that she could. she could." Takashi began but he couldn't finish.  
  
"Takashi, if this is another one of your baka lies I'll kill you!" Chiharu said as she had the tears welled up in her eyes ready to spill down her cheeks. At this point the four of them stood in the middle of gardens.  
  
"No Chiharu, he's. he's right. She could die," Tomoyo whispered as everyone let their tears fall.  
  
~*Where Sakura is*~  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a very curious Xiao Hu.  
  
"I'll explain later ok son? I feel really weak," Sakura said as she placed her hand on her forehead and sat down on her bed clutching the sheets in the other hand. Xiao Hu said something but she couldn't hear it for some strange reason. She felt like she was loosing her energy. 'When I saw them standing beside each other, it felt like my heart was being wrenched out. knowing that we could never be a family. At least not at this rate. Mou, I fell really dizzy.' Sakura thought to herself as she slipped into unconsciousness and collapsed.  
  
"Mom!" Xiao Hu yelled as he set her down on the bed properly and ran to get help.  
  
TBC  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~  
  
Readers: Sorry the chapter is so short and really sucked. another writers block!ARGH! I just wanted to have at least one chapter up before I go back to school. Ok? Review please!! Ja ne! 


	7. Rescue

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ ^Flashback^ *Stress of word(s)* _**** = Cuss words ~*~ Time Gap ~*~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~ = Previously occurred  
  
~**~ Going to someone else at the same time  
  
(My notes)  
  
Readers: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and Three on Three. I'm in a really grumpy mood so this might be a sad chapter. Special thanks to Litanya for being the 200th reviewer to Three on Three! Also thanks to:  
  
Michiko-Sakura, ShyGurl, Angela, KawaiiCherryBlossomWarrior, cOnFuSeD, Kan- chan, Lady-Luna, chibisakura, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, pUre iNnocents, HeavenlyAnimeAngel and Maiden of Ice  
  
For reviewing the last chapter! Thank you! Now on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Seven: Rescue  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"I'll explain later ok son? I feel really weak," Sakura said as she placed her hand on her forehead and sat down on her bed clutching the sheets in the other hand. Xiao Hu said something but she couldn't hear it for some strange reason. She felt like she was loosing her energy. 'When I saw them standing beside each other, it felt like my heart was being wrenched out. knowing that we could never be a family. At least not at this rate. Mou, I fell really dizzy.' Sakura thought to herself as she slipped into unconsciousness and collapsed.  
  
"Mom!" Xiao Hu yelled as he set her down on the bed properly and ran to get help.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I was sitting on my bed, after a nice getaway. I could have sworn I felt Sakura's aura fading, but I ignored it. It was probably nothing. Suddenly, I heard some little kid screaming for some one to help him. That voice sounds familiar for some strange reason. I don't know why. *Sigh* Ah well, might as well go and check.  
  
"What are you screaming about now kid?" I ask as I open my door to see him scared half to death. Wait a sec. isn't that my so-called son? And if he was screaming mom. and he looks scared.  
  
"My mother she-" He began but I cut him off. No, my first thoughts couldn't have been right.  
  
"Where is she?" I ask trying to feel her aura. Where is it? Oh my god. Where the hell is it? He has every right to be scared.  
  
"She's in here," he said to me dragging me into her room. I see her lying on her bed. She looked pale. I could see her aura around her as always. But it was much more faint, and looked as though it were in pain, and hurting because of someone or something. It was so faint, and so hard to see. I knew it wasn't physical pain. it was her emotions. Her aura was fading. It was because of me. there was only one thing I could do. But, I don't think her son would like it if I had to get under the covers with her.  
  
"Okay kid, listen to me. Go and get Yelan Li. Do you know who she is?" I ask him. He nods. "Okay good. I am going to have to wrap your mom in my aura okay? So don't freak out," I say to him as he glares at me. He looks longingly at his mother then at me with a glare then dashes out of the room.  
  
Great! This is going to be so much fun! I have to hug the woman that has had my child, the woman I am constantly fighting with and the woman, who at this point has every right to, and probably does, hates my guts. She couldn't be dying could she? No. but I can't take any chances. I took off my jacket and all of weapons and put them under a pillow. I placed her under the covers and her heard her stifle a groan. I too got under the covers and held her close to me. I kept on stroking her hair. Her emerald green eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Li-kun? What's going on? Why." She began but I just looked at her with a half smile and she smiled back.  
  
"Your aura is weak. I'm transferring some of mine to you," I whispered in her ear. She made herself comfortable lying with me and closed her eyes. I knew that I could probably use up a lot of strength, and the only I could get it back was if I slept. So, that's what I did. Sleep.  
  
~*Third Person POV*~  
  
Xiao Hu rushed up to Fujitaka and Yelan as he was told to.  
  
"Grandfather! Yelan! Mom. she. her aura. some guy. helping her.I'm scared," Xiao Hu said trying to get air. He had run all over the place trying to find them. This was the last place he had to check.  
  
"Sakura? Is she all right?" Fujitaka asked as he and Yelan stood up. Fujitaka glanced at Yelan.  
  
"I-I can't feel her," Yelan said scared. Fujitaka paled as they rushed up to her chambers. When they reached there, they saw Sakura and Syaoran hugging each other, their auras mixing to form a creamy gold color.  
  
"She'll be fine now Xiao Hu," Yelan said as she closed the door. "My son will take care of her now."  
  
"Your son? You mean that baka is your son Yelan?" Xiao Hu asked glaring at the now closed door.  
  
"Yes that baka is. And I'm very proud of that baka, too," Yelan said to herself. 'He has been able to put his pride aside for once. Him and his foolish actions. Hopefully, they'll get together after this whole mess is cleared up.' They walked down the stairs back to the throne room where Eriol, Tomoyo, Takashi and Chiharu were talking. When the three entered the room, the conversational buzz stopped.  
  
"Father? Is she all right?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Fujitaka just nodded as the four sighed in relief.  
  
"So, how does mom know Yelan's son?" Xiao Hu asked. This question had been bugging him since he saw him with her that first day. Everyone exchanged a glance.  
  
"Well, Xiao Hu, I guess you should know something first. This is Eriol and Takashi; they are brothers of Syaoran and also Yelan's sons. A long time ago, before you were born, we all knew each other," Tomoyo began. 'It would have had to come out sometime or another.'  
  
"And, well, your grandfather had us engaged to one another because we all kept on scaring away everyone that wanted to marry us," Chiharu finished off for Tomoyo.  
  
"When we met, we hated each other. But. as we got to know each other, we didn't mind the engagement at all anymore. But then," Takashi began.  
  
"But then we found out that your aunts had all ready been promised to our cousins. So, we tried to make a false contract saying it had all ready been broken, but we had been caught," Eriol said hanging his head.  
  
"But, while we were engaged, Sakura, your mother got pregnant," Takashi continued. The girls were in tears and couldn't continue.  
  
"She did? So that means one of you are my father?" Xiao Hu asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes. But we have to finish. When we were caught, we were forbidden to see each other again, unless they all could agree. So since my aunt is dead, so we were all invited to your birthday party, where we met up with your aunts again," Eriol said squeezing Tomoyo's hand lightly.  
  
"Xiao Hu, we can say nothing more. You should ask your mother to tell you. It's not our place," Tomoyo said softly. Xiao Hu was on the verge of tears so he just ran and went into his chambers and cried.  
  
TBC 


	8. The Truth And Other Siblings

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Readers: Hello! Yup! It's ba-ack! It's also very stupid if you ask me, but when my friend was reading it, she said it was funny, but then again she's weird. Just kidding Kara-chan! I hope you like it anyways, and please review! Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Eight: The Truth & "Other" Siblings  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes shot open as she had that same reoccurring dream she was experiencing for the past few weeks. She woke up screaming and tried to sit up only to be brought back down. She was in a comfortably tight grasp of someone who had just awaked up from her ear cringing scream. Once Sakura realized it was he who was holding her and was indeed in her bed she began to scream more.  
  
"SYAORAN?! YOU PERVERT! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO THIS OUT OF ALL THINGS IN THE WORLD! JUST BECAUSE IT WAS DONE ONCE DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOING TO GET DONE AGAIN!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. By now, all of their family was at the door trying to stifle their laughter, especially the siblings. Syaoran had this look on his face, which read, I-have-just-been-violated. Sakura opened her mouth to scream some more but Syaoran covered it before she got the chance.  
  
"Listen to me woman! Your first thoughts of me were right! I didn't sink that low and I am not a pervert! I was. uh. helping you?" Syaoran tried. He knew it sounded so stupid as did he.  
  
"HELPING ME? HELPING ME? YEAH YOU WERE JUST HEPLING ME TO MY BED AND JUST FELL IN, THEN IMMEDIATELY FELL ASLEEP RIGHT?!" Sakura screamed again. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore and bust out laughing, followed by Eriol, then Takashi, Chiharu, Mary, Meiling, Yelan and Fujitaka. Xiao Hu just stood there with his arms crossed, glaring; he saw nothing funny about the situation. But soon all was hushed by another male voice.  
  
"YOU GAKI! GET OUT OF BED WITH MY LITTLE SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU GOOD!" Touya yelled as he entered the room and Sakura jumped out yelping, Kaho was already being dragged trying to restrain him and soon Sakura had pushed him out the door, casting a spell to keep him there. "JUST BECAUSE SAKURA'S HERE NOW DOESN'T MEAN A THING GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Those last words were the only ones that could be heard before Sakura muted him, and he started to make killing motions towards 'the gaki'.  
  
"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Sakura yelled putting on her robe.  
  
"Sakura-chan, haven't you been feeling weak lately?" Tomoyo inquired. Sakura simply nodded her head. "That's because your aura was weak and you weren't all to healthy. And you decided not to tell us, which you're not going to get away with, but anyways, you fainted."  
  
"Then little cousin here wanted to help so he wrapped his aura with yours so you would get your strength back, as we can tell you have from your yelling," Meiling finished.  
  
"I'm not even sure that was a good idea now," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I can still hear you, you know," Sakura mumbled in return as she turned to her vanity and combed her hair. "Touya!" She cried finally pouncing on her brother unmuting him, and giving him a hug.  
  
"Kaijuu," Touya said back simply. Sakura growled and stomped on his foot as his other sisters came to him and hugged their brother. Mary and Xiao Hu also came, as he was re-introduced to Meiling.  
  
"Konnichiwa your highness," Meiling grumbled while doing a small curtsey. Touya bowed and kissed her hand showing a disgusted face afterwards. You see Meiling and Touya never really got along that well.  
  
"We're glad to see you're alright Sakura-chan," Eriol said to her as Takashi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hoe. I guess I owe you an apology Li-kun," Sakura said laughing nervously.  
  
"You try and do something nice for the lady and you get yelled at for being a so-called pervert," Syaoran mumbled as he put on his shoes, and left with a nod. Everyone soon filtered out leaving only Xiao Hu and Sakura.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?" Sakura said getting changed while his back was turned. She then fixed her hair and such as she waited for a response.  
  
"Not so well mother. I have some questions," Xiao Hu responded sitting on his mother's bed.  
  
"Why what's wrong honey? And what are those questions in that little head of yours?" Sakura asked turning around to face him smiling. At that point a lot of his anger had melted away.  
  
"Well I have just been told a very disturbing story, one I do not like at all. There were a few parts left out and Auntie Tomoyo told me to ask you for the details. She said it was not her place to say," Xiao Hu began.  
  
'Oh my god, they told him!' Sakura thought to herself in realization. "They told you. didn't they?" Sakura asked. Xiao Hu was quiet. Sakura sighed taking that as a yes. "Well, I guess I should tell you the rest, how much do you know?"  
  
"I know everything. everything other than who my father is, but I know it's one of the guys that have been hanging around you and my aunties. But. why didn't you tell me mother. why?" Xiao Hu asked her with hurt in his eyes. "Did you not trust me?"  
  
"No, no honey I trust you with my life. Of course I trust you. I just. I was never supposed to see him again. It. it was just uncalled for," Sakura explained kneeling down to meet eye level with him. "Honey, I would have told you sooner, really I would have."  
  
"I believe you mother. But. which one is it? Is it the blue haired, four eyed freak or the liar?" Xiao Hu said with a smirk. Sakura's face broke out into a smile.  
  
"Come on, they're my friends. And how do you know it wasn't the 'pervert'?" Sakura suggested going back to her vanity to put on the jewelry she was required to wear.  
  
"I know it's not him because I don't like him," Xiao Hu said matter of factly.  
  
"Really?" Sakura inquired. 'You have no idea.' She thought as she sighed inwardly.  
  
"Really, now tell me who," Xiao Hu said once more.  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Sakura said taking his hand as the two walked down the steps, Sakura in a lighter mood than she had been in a while, and little Xiao Hu, wondering about the truth.  
  
~*Later On That Day*~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All three boys screamed.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid. They're not even all that bad," Meiling said to them as she took a bite out of her apple.  
  
"Try having four older sisters that pester you non-stop, and doing everything in their power to make your life a living hell! And then they'll meet the son and go even more crazy!" Syaoran exclaimed pulling his hair.  
  
"Calm down. I have to think how to get rid of them," Eriol said rubbing his temples. "My head hurts."  
  
"Did you know that headaches were originally stopped by the ancient Greek who used ceaser salad to stop it?" Yamazaki lied, getting hit upside the head by Meiling.  
  
"All three of you, calm down. They're your sisters, not wild beasts," Yelan tried to explain.  
  
"That's what you think mother. Have you ever been in a room alone with them?" Yamazaki asked. Yelan thought for a moment then shook her head sighing. She got up and walked away from her sons and niece.  
  
"I've got it! We'll show them the boy!" Eriol exclaimed finally getting an idea.  
  
"Of course. They'll be so concentrated on him that they won't even have any time for us!" Syaoran said grinning widely.  
  
"Great!" Yamazaki cried as they gave each other high fives.  
  
"You guys are pathetic," Meiling said as she walked off with her aunt.  
  
"We have to keep them away from the girls though. Knowing them, they'll just end up doing something embarrassing," Eriol just remembered. Syaoran who was peering out the window just groaned and pointed to a big group by a Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"Too late."  
  
~*The Girls*~  
  
"Kawaii!" One screamed.  
  
"They're so adorable!" Yelled another.  
  
"Matches made in heaven for our little brothers!" Exclaimed one more.  
  
"But of course!" Said the last one.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura yelped in surprise as she and her sisters we getting pinched on the cheeks and played with by the four older maniacal girls.  
  
"Sakura! Help us!" Tomoyo said once Sakura got out of the corner the other two were left in.  
  
"Now you know how it feels," Sakura said getting ready to run away. But instead, got grabbed by the wrist.  
  
"Now Princess Kinomoto! Where do you think you're going?" Said the one now known as Fuutie.  
  
"Mother?" Xiao Hu cried out looking for her.  
  
"Did I hear a little boy Siefa?" Fuutie asked her ears perking up.  
  
"Yes you did! Did you hear him Fanren, Feimei?" Siefa asked. Sakura gasped and feared for her son.  
  
"RUN XIAO HU!" All three girls yelled. He saw dust collecting behind four girls and feared for his life so ran as fast as his little legs could take him, which was much faster than them.  
  
"Aww, where did the kawaii little boy go?" Feimei asked pouting.  
  
"Who cares? Let's go find him, then afterwards we'll find our little brothers," Fanren said skipping forwards, followed by her three sisters, all whom were calling out for 'the little boy'.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Chiharu asked perplexed.  
  
"No clue," Sakura answered dot eyed.  
  
"Let's not find out though," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Kami, let that boy know his hiding spots well," Sakura muttered. All three girls giggled at this and went inside to the palace.  
  
TBC 


	9. A Day With You Part I

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Readers: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update lately. Reports got home and I got a whole new set of homework and projects. Hell. Anyways, I hope you like this awaited chapter and I'll try and update soon! Thank-you to all of the people that reviewed! Enjoy and ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Nine: A Day With You Part I  
  
After the whole crazy ladies escapade, everyone who was currently residing in the Kinomoto kingdom had been told to meet in the throne room at 7:30 that evening. At the present time it was 7:25 and Sakura came rushing in with Tomoyo and Eriol. Chiharu, Takashi, Syaoran and all the others were there already, waiting for their arrival.  
  
"Thank-you for finally showing up kaijuu," Touya whispered to Sakura as she sat down beside him. He had to hold in his yelp as she pinched his leg underneath the table. Chiharu and Tomoyo smiled knowingly that this would occur.  
  
"Shut up, I'm early," Sakura whispered back.  
  
"In courtesy of Tomoyo," Touya teased but the bickering siblings shut up as soon as Fujitaka cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, I think we should being our discussion," Fujitaka began.  
  
"Now, you know that we will be having a ball soon and we need to know how the progress has been going," Yelan added. At that moment, all of them sweat dropped, thinking of how they had been ditching their lessons A LOT lately.  
  
"Well, about that." Sakura began trailing off.  
  
"We've been busy trying to have other preparations for the ball that we completely forgot about the lessons. Sorry Mother, King Fujitaka," Yamazaki lied quickly.  
  
"Oh, that is fine then. You will just have to resume your lessons tomorrow," Fujitaka said smiling. Sakura groaned in discomfort. She really didn't like the way their sensei looked at her.  
  
"Well anyways, we were thinking. why don't you all go to town later. after your lessons," Yelan suggested.  
  
"You haven't seen each other in many years, so it would be in best interest for you to all get to know each other once more. Tomorrow morning you will all need to participate in an activity together also," Fujitaka finished. With that Touya was left wide mouthed while the Li sisters were giggling helplessly, and everyone else was just quiet for that matter. With a nod, everyone took off, each in their own thoughts.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"Sakura, I don't want to do this. I thought things for Takashi and I were going great, but. I've had time to think things over, and I'm not too sure anymore," Chiharu complained. Things seemed to be going better lately, but things weren't the same. And they each had a feeling that they never would be either.  
  
"We don't want to do this either, but it looks as though we don't have much of a choice. Hopefully they got our notes about swimming though," Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"I understand you both, trust me, but did we really have to do swimming anyways?" Sakura asked fixing the wrap she insisted on wearing.  
  
"Sakura, shut up and let's go," Chiharu said as they both dragged her to their place not too far from the palace.  
  
Once they arrived the guys were already there, and so were Touya, Kaho, Xiao Hu, Mary and Meiling. Everything seemed fine, other than the look on Mary's and Meiling's faces. Something was definitely up. Once the girls arrived, they were within a foot of the guys and just stood there looking at each other before Sakura was the first to look away clearing her throat, and begin to set up their part of the dry sandy area. Soon, Chiharu and Tomoyo followed knowing what their sister was going through, as they were going through a partial complexity as her.  
  
"So, how about we play a little game of hide and go seek in the water?" Mary suggested.  
  
"I'm up for it," Meiling chimed. Everyone else grumbled in reply as they chose who would be 'it'.  
  
"How about Sakura-chan to be 'it'?" Meiling suggested as Sakura pouted.  
  
"Well, since there are ten of us playing, we should have one more person playing 'it' with her. Syaoran-kun, you go. Everyone else run while they count to a hundred!" Mary shouted as she dragged Touya and the rest ran. Sakura stood wide mouthed as Syaoran glared daggers into the retreating crowd. Once they were sure they were gone, Syaoran looked at Sakura as their eyes met briefly before Sakura looked away quickly. Syaoran began to talk as Sakura counted over him. As his voice got louder so did hers until he shut her up by shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Sakura!" He yelled at her. At that very moment she had a petrified look on her face and he had no idea why. Her look soon turned into a cold one.  
  
"Let go of me Li," Sakura said as she wrenched herself from his grasp.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"You of all people should know that! Just shut up, leave me alone and let's play the damn game!" Sakura shouted once more before she dived into the water as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered to himself before he too dived into the water. 'I let you go once, I'm not going to be stupid and make the same mistake twice.'  
  
"Got you Mary," Sakura said forcing out a fake laugh just to please her cousin. Although it was pretty good, she was able to see it for she had known her all her life. "And you wait to see what I'll do to you for doing that to me." With that, Sakura swam away in search of Meiling. She knew Meiling was probably pretty smart and swam to a more secluded area.  
  
"Sakura, stay here, we need to talk," Syaoran said as Sakura looked around and he snuck up behind her.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," Sakura said as she was about to swim away, but he got a hold of her wrist already.  
  
"On the contrary we do," Syaoran said as he made her sit down on a near by piece of land while she sighed.  
  
"What is it that you want Prince Li?" Sakura asked in a bored tone as he winced of the formalities she was using with him. Every time he saw her again she was getting more and more formal with him.  
  
"Firstly to stop talking to me like this," Syaoran said in rage.  
  
"Whatever you say your Highness," Sakura mumbled under her breath. Syaoran heard but ignored her and sighed.  
  
"Look, I've been acting really stupid lately. I don't know how I could have said you were a liar and all of that crap. It was just that crap. I mean, look at things my way, how would you feel if you hadn't seen me in years and the next thing you know you have a child," Syaoran explained.  
  
"So you're saying this is my fault for "springing" this on you? Why thank-you your majesty. It's an honor," Sakura spat out bitterly.  
  
"SAKURA DAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO HARD?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Because for the past few days, weeks, months, years, my life has been hell! Having to raise a son who is twice as stubborn as his father isn't easy you know! And when things finally feel as though they're looking up, that glimmer of hope is gone! The father of my pride and joy doesn't believe he is the actual father! And then you come to me with this.this crap? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sakura screamed at the top her lungs; expressing all of the emotion she had been feeling lately with tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes red now. Syaoran took a step back now knowing what she had been going through all because of him.  
  
"I know you've been going through all of this because of me, and for that I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I've been such an ignorant baka, and I wish I could back all those horrible things back," Syaoran began edging closer to her.  
  
"Damn straight," Sakura said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"So. maybe we could start our meeting once again? A fresh new start?" Syaoran suggested with hope. Sakura thought for a moment before lifting her face from where her rested and smiling softly.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said as the two hugged and chatted about all of the things that had been occurring for the past years.  
  
~*Another Place*~  
  
"Okay so part A worked, for those two, now we have to put some other parts and they'll be a big happy family. We just have to get Eriol and Tomoyo together and Takashi and Chiharu together. Knowing my little cousins, they decided to use their brains for once and think. But not good thoughts," Mary said thoughtfully.  
  
"Mine neither. They're so stupid sometimes, but come on, let's go. We have a lot of work to do. Auntie and Uncle can only do so much," Meiling said as the two girls teleported to another set of vulnerable couples.  
  
TBC 


	10. A Day With You Part II

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Readers: Hello all! Just a quick recap here. Syaoran keeps on bothering Sakura non stop so they can talk so she finally gives in. She forgives him right away, but it seemed to fast didn't it? Remember, I love twists! Also, sorry for the shortness, I'm having a major writer's block for all of my stories! Sorry! Anyways. Enjoy the fic and review please! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Ten: A Day With You Part II  
  
****WARNING: VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY MUSHY CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. OTHERWISE, PLEASE CONTINUE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW(  
  
'You are so foolish Syaoran. You claim to know me? You have no idea who I really am and who I have come to be,' Sakura thought to herself as she swam away to find the others, sad memories floating around in her mind.  
  
"You gave in too easily Sakura, what are you up to?" Syaoran whispered to himself as he swam after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leave me alone," Tomoyo said as she edged away from him.  
  
"Tomoyo, darling, tell me what's wrong," Eriol pleaded with her.  
  
"How can you ask me that? I loved you and you left without a word for seven years. I don't care if it wasn't by choice, when you found out that b*tch died, why didn't you come and see me. Come and contact me?" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Such colorful language my dear. I didn't know I was allowed. Don't you know me enough to know that I would have come to you in a heartbeat?" Eriol asked making her lean against one of the many boulders that were in the lake.  
  
"And didn't you love me enough to have risked that chance? You know I would have. But my reputation, if that were tarnished, there was no doubt your family would have nothing to do with mine. Sakura and Syaoran and Takashi and Chiharu would never be together," Tomoyo argued.  
  
"And what about us? What about all that we've shared? Can you honestly say you don't love me?" Eriol asked her huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What about us? I know what we've shared was special, but that's in the past. And how can I not love you. I love everything about you! How dare you question me about that?!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"There can be an us. And just because what we had in the past doesn't mean we can't continue to have just as special moments now. Does it?" Eriol asked as he moved even closer to her.  
  
"It doesn't. But do you want us to have a future together? And for there to be an us?" Tomoyo whispered to him.  
  
"Of course," Eriol said burying his head in her neck.  
  
"Then prove it," Tomoyo said to him. He immediately raised his head, slowly leaned in forwards and kissed her passionately on the lips like he had been wanting to for the past seven years.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chiharu, why won't you talk to me?" Takashi asked as he kept on getting in her way as she tried to get away from him. All other exits were blocked from either him or the rocks in the lake.  
  
"It's nothing Takashi," Chiharu answered in a monotone-like voice.  
  
"Something is wrong and tell me what it is before I go insane! I swear if you don't tell me, I'll. I'll. I'll tell many lies!" Takashi threatened.  
  
"You already tell many lies Takashi," Chiharu answered, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Well. I'll tell more," Takashi said once more a grin on his face.  
  
"It's just that.I'm just not sure of so many things in my life any more," Chiharu said sighing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takashi asked rather confused.  
  
"Well, we all always thought Sakura and Syaoran were the ultimate couple who were able to get through anything and everything and look where they are now. If they can't get through something like this, then how can we?" Chiharu said.  
  
"Chiharu, they are two stubborn asses, not offence, and whether they want to admit it or not, they love each other without a doubt in the world. So they will get over this; I assure you. And you and I love each other too, so we'll be able to go through whatever obstacles come in our way," Takashi said wisely. For the first time in what seemed like his life. he was telling the truth. A smile touched Chiharu's features as they hugged.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright! It's about time they're all back together!" Mary said pumping a fist into the air.  
  
"I know. but something doesn't seem right at all," Meiling said with a worried expression on her face. Mary just shook her head smiling with the same smile.  
  
How right she was, she did not know.  
  
TBC 


	11. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Readers: It's ba-ack! I've finally finished Nanny Sakura so now I can work on this one! I'm sorry for such the long wait and all, but I just felt like I needed to end that story before I continued with all the other ones I've been working on. Please review and tell me what you think. And just for future reference, this story probably won't be as long as all of my other ones; at least I don't plan it to be! I'm sorry for the short chapters and I probably won't be able to upload again until next week. I have so much to do, but. enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
**From the last chapter**  
  
"Alright! It's about time they're all back together!" Mary said pumping a fist into the air.  
  
"I know. but something doesn't seem right at all," Meiling said with a worried expression on her face. Mary just shook her head smiling with the same smile.  
  
How right she was, she did not know.  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Eleven: Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she stepped into her sister's room. Currently Sakura was sitting at her desk writing something.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, how are things going with Eriol?" Sakura asked as she placed down her pen.  
  
"Great! Everything's all clear and we're back together!" Tomoyo said happily jumping on Sakura's bed. "What about you and Syaoran-kun?" She asked again with a more solemn look.  
  
"Well. we're talking and everything now. He did apologize. basically," Sakura said slowly.  
  
"And you forgave him?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. Sakura merely nodded. "So easily?" She asked once more as her sister nodded again.  
  
"Or so he thinks," Sakura said as she continued to write.  
  
"What do you mean 'or so he thinks?'" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"I said exactly what I meant. He thinks I'm all over it and everything is picture perfect. Hah! Things aren't always what they seem and the little boy just needs to learn that. He hurt me so much Tomoyo. I cried so much all because of him. Before him I NEVER cried, but as soon as he comes into my life I start crying. And all of it has to do with him! All the time! It's just so frustrating!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"So what do you have planned?" Tomoyo asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Only time will tell," Sakura said going back to her writing as the two sat in silence for a few moments until Tomoyo got up and left, leaving her sister alone.  
  
~*Syaoran*~  
  
"Something just isn't right Eriol. She may be the sweetest girl in the whole world with the kindest heart, but not even she would have given in so easily," Syaoran said as he paced around his brother's room tugging at his hair in frustration.  
  
"Maybe she's changed? You haven't seen the woman for seven bloody years! Now will you stop pacing! It's making me get a headache!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran stopped and sat down sighing.  
  
"It's just so hard to think about what she's feeling. I don't know what to do," Syaoran said, shoulders sagging.  
  
"If there's one thing I know, it's beware of the Kinomoto sisters when they're pissed off or out for revenge. So, my advice for you is to watch your back and make sure everything isn't sugarcoated. Sakura was the Sakura you knew seven years ago. People change Syaoran. You of all people should know that. Be careful. Sorry, but I have to go meet Tomoyo. Stop distressing yourself and actually think! You can never think when you're stressed Syaoran," and with those last words, Eriol left a very confused, frustrated, anxious, however he was feeling, Syaoran in his room.  
  
~*Eriol and Tomoyo*~  
  
"We have a problem," Eriol said as he met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"A BIG problem," Tomoyo said sighing as the two took off giving each other information. Once they told one another everything they knew, they both sighed and leaned on each other.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Eriol? They were made for each other but Sakura has something not too happy planned for Syaoran-kun and it could ruin everything! And I'll never get to make a kawaii wedding dress for her!" Tomoyo cried in sadness.  
  
"It's alright. We'll just have to get her to truly forgive him," Eriol mused out loud as Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"But how can we do that? I mean yeah, Syaoran-kun is on to something, but Sakura. she's changed so much from the last time you guys have seen her. She's changed a lot. And I mean a lot. She isn't the kawaii little Sakura I used to videotape all the time. She's changed for the better. and for the worst. I don't know if Syaoran-kun can change her back," Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Hopefully he will. We can never lose hope Tomoyo, because at this point, hope is all we've got left," Eriol whispered in her ear while he cradled her back and forth in his arms.  
  
TBC 


	12. Loosing Hope

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being  
pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and  
Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at  
Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Readers: It's ba-ack! I've finally finished Nanny Sakura so now I can  
work on this one! I'm sorry for such the long wait and all, but I just  
felt like I needed to end that story before I continued with all the  
other ones I've been working on. Please review and tell me what you  
think. And just for future reference, this story probably won't be as  
long as all of my other ones; at least I don't plan it to be! I'm  
sorry for the short chapters and I probably won't be able to upload  
again until next week. I have so much to do, but. enjoy the chapter  
and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
**From the last chapter**  
  
"But how can we do that? I mean yeah, Syaoran-kun is on to something, but Sakura. she's changed so much from the last time you guys have seen her. She's changed a lot. And I mean a lot. She isn't the kawaii little Sakura I used to videotape all the time. She's changed for the better. and for the worst. I don't know if Syaoran-kun can change her back," Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Hopefully he will. We can never lose hope Tomoyo, because at this point, hope is all we've got left," Eriol whispered in her ear while he cradled her back and forth in his arms.  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
Chapter Twelve: Loosing Hope  
  
"Takashi! This can't get any worse! The others are hiding something from us! I know it. When ever I walk into a room Eriol and Tomoyo stop talking immediately. And then there's Sakura and Syaoran! They've been acting all creepy lately," Chiharu complained as she settled herself in Takashi's arms.  
  
"What do you mean creepy?" Takashi asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"They're always acting so happy even though Sakura has this sad look on her face all the time and Syaoran's starting to look suspicious and he isn't saying anything! This is soo unlike them. What ever happened to the blunt Syaoran I used to know and the happy little Sakura?" Chiharu continued.  
  
"Time changes people Chiharu. Well. not you, but it changes most people. Syaoran and Sakura are one of these people. Just allow everything to play out. Then. we'll see what fate has in store," Takashi responded.  
  
"Wow. my little Takashi is actually making sense for once," Chiharu said laughing to herself.  
  
~*Sakura's POV*~  
  
Why can't I just do it? Why can't I make him feel all of the pain I've been experiencing for how many years now? Whenever I'm getting ready to see him I know exactly what I need to do, but the moment I see him, I forget it all. Or, sometimes I remember but I just can't bring myself do it. The sad part about it is I feel myself falling in love with him all over again. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just sort all of my feelings out? Maybe that's what I need to do. I should just go away for a few days to think and then I'll come back much more relaxed and I'll have everything sorted out.  
  
-Knock knock-  
  
Great, someone else to talk to. Chiharu and Tomoyo have been getting suspicious, and I think Syaoran is too. Well Tomoyo knows I'm up to something and all, but Chiharu and Syaoran have no idea. I get up and answer the door and see the one person I want to be away from the most right now. Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, come on in," I said as I moved aside to allow him to come in. Suddenly I feel my heart beat speed up and I begin to get warm all over.  
  
"Hey. You want to go outside or something. we need to talk," he said back to me. We need to talk. Uh-oh. Those words are never too good.  
  
"Um. sure," I said stepping out of the room with him following close behind. On our way to some benches in the gardens there was nothing but unnerving silence. "So. what did you want to talk about?" I said once more when we were both seated.  
  
~*Syaoran's POV*~  
  
I just sat there thinking about how I was going to say what needed to be said. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sorrow. I felt my heart wrench. Why did I have a feeling it was all because of me? It's funny. I hate seeing her upset, but ever since I've met her I've been the reason why she's upset. And I'm about to do it all over again too. I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"What's been wrong with you lately?" I asked her.  
  
"What do you mean what's been wrong with me lately?" Sakura asked looking confused, but I knew she wasn't.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. What's been going on in that little head of yours?" I asked once more in an even tone.  
  
"Listen Li. I have no idea what you are talking about so clarify yourself," she said rather rudely.  
  
"Well, Sakura dearest, don't play dumb with me. Even though you've gotten a lot better at it through out the years. But you should know better than to try and fool me of all people. I know you best out of anyone. You and I were constantly avoiding each other and then all of a sudden you forgive me? Sakura. you have the biggest heart out of anyone I have ever known, but even you would want to know why I acted the way I did, so answer me. Now. What is going on?" I explained and asked one more time. This time she looked taken aback and turned away from me.  
  
"You want to know what's been going on Li-kun?" she began, and then turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "Ever since you came back I thought that I would actually have a family and my son would have a father. You know. just a small something going on in my head. But no. you jumped to conclusions thinking I would even think about lying to you about you having my son. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? I cried all the time because of you. All the time. It was tiring. I hated you with all of my being. But. then I actually thought about it. I mean, I have to consider the type of person you were. but it still gave you no right to say. to act like that. So. I wanted you to be hurt too. I wanted you to fall in love with me, and then I would say you mean nothing to me and make you leave. I had it all laid out of how I would get my revenge. But then you just had to be you. I feel myself falling deeper in love with you. And tell me how can I honestly hurt you if I love you to every extent?" She yelled. I was so shocked I couldn't move. I was just trying to process everything she had just said but in spite of all of this... I heard myself answer her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then figure it out and get back to me because I need to know how we can make this work!" She yelled before running away from me. again.  
  
~*Regular POV*~  
  
~*Chiharu and Takashi*~  
  
"Something's wrong Takashi, I can feel it," Chiharu said sitting up.  
  
"Me too. But what could be wrong?" Takashi asked sitting up as well.  
  
~*Eriol and Tomoyo*~  
  
"I'm loosing hope Eriol. How are we supposed to fix this?" Tomoyo asked once the dispute between the two was over.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't," Eriol answered with disbelief.  
  
TBC 


	13. Untitled

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me!i  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Thirteen*  
  
"I have no idea what to do about this," Sakura mumbled to herself out loud. Suddenly a knock came to her door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey mother, how are you feeling?" Xiao Hu came in worried.  
  
"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Sakura said smiling and sitting down as he sat beside her.  
  
"I'm okay. but I have a question," Xiao Hu began. Sakura nodded urging him to continue. "Well. I know that one of the new 'visitors' is my father. or so I have been told. so I wanted to know. who he is. I've never known him before, but I would like to. I have a lot of questions," Xiao Hu said quickly but clearly.  
  
"Xiao Hu. I knew that you want to know one day. but I just can't tell you right now," Sakura began.  
  
"Why not?! I have every right to know. He's my father after all," Xiao Hu argued stubbornly.  
  
"I'm just not ready to tell you as of yet," Sakura said as she tried to say more.  
  
"I don't care! I want to know who he is and I want to know now!" Xiao Hu yelled. Sakura was taken aback by his sudden outburst but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"I am your mother and you will not use such a tone when speaking with me. Now, I will tell you who he is when I'm good and ready. Get out," Sakura said quietly and harshly. Xiao Hu gave a cold glare similar to Syaoran's to his mother then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, she sighed and thought about how she chose to put her words. "I guess I would be upset too," she mumbled. She then got up from her bed, combed her hair, put on some training clothes and stuffed everything else she would need for a few days into a bag. She then wrote a quick note which would be on her vanity. When they came looking for her at dinner. they would know it's too late. She quickly stepped out of her room and zoomed down the halls of the castle.  
  
~*Somewhere*~  
  
"Thinks she's going somewhere does she?" a person in the shadows mumbled. Within the blink of the eye, she/he was following behind Sakura silently.  
  
~*Sakura's POV*~  
  
I had to make sure I left silently without anyone knowing. If they were to find out. then I'd be in serious trouble. More than when I would be when I came back. Not with my sisters but with my son. He'd probably be even more upset with me than he is right now. And I guess he should know about Syaoran. I would want to know if I was in the same situation. but the time just isn't right as of now. I need to figure out some things first, which is the reason why I needed to leave in the first place.  
  
~*Tomoyo*~  
  
"Sakura! Come on, dinner's ready! Then we're going to go on the swings in the gardens," Tomoyo said happily as she knocked on her sister's door and opened it. When she did, she saw her sister's normally clean room was a mess and there were clothes everywhere. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura's vanity and saw her personal stationary, a single slip of paper. Tomoyo's eyes glanced at the words. "Oh crap!" Tomoyo exclaimed before running out the door.  
  
"Eriol! She's gone! We have to go find her!" Tomoyo rambled. Eriol put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I know. Someone has already gone after her, you need not worry. She'll be back within a few days or less," Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded, still worried.  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
She moved through the palace halls quickly and was soon outside. She then jumped the fence at was outside the palace walls. She felt a sense of freedom and let out an unnoticed held breath. She was almost there. She did a quick stretch with her legs and ran. She ran into the forest where there was a winding stone path that her sisters and she always wandered around when they were younger. When she thought she was quite far from the palace, she decided to walk. Her steps were silent, allowing her to hear everything around her. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped in her tracks when she heard a twig snap. She whipped herself in the direction and saw a shadow run behind the trees.  
  
'So I'm being followed now am I?' Sakura thought to herself. "Well. come out then. I know you're here," Sakura said out loud and rather impatiently. Suddenly, she heard leaves rustling in the bushes and she prepared herself to use magic. Out came a cat meowing and wrapping itself around her legs. Sakura nearly lost balance for being so paranoid. She shook her head smiling and pet the cat, and then moved on to where she was headed.  
  
"Think you're going somewhere?" A voice asked.  
  
"So I was being followed. Why do you care anyways?" Sakura asked. She really did not want to talk to him right now.  
  
"Because I care about you along with anything and everything you do," the voice said once more as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Get off of me right now," Sakura hissed at him, pushing him away from her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura. why the change of heart?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"I was foolish and naive. I was also forced. There was nothing between us," Sakura spat at him.  
  
"I don't think so. I think you loved me then and love me now but just to scared to admit it," he said once more as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Who could ever love you?" Sakura said as she tried to free her wrist from her grasp.  
  
"You," he said once more as he inched his face towards hers. Sakura had enough and with a low growl, she kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face.  
  
"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you," Sakura said once more as she began to walk away.  
  
"Don't count on it Sakura Kinomoto. If I can't have you I'll just go after your son," he said with a malicious smile. Sakura immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Christopher Michael Nguyen. I'm warning you. stay away from my family," Sakura whispered dangerously low. She suddenly heard a branch in a tree creak and shifted her eyes to see what was there. She saw someone, most likely a man, move from that tree to another spot. She would worry about that later; she had other problems as of now.  
  
"Well. if you want me to stay away from your family, then marry me," the man now known as Christopher said with a smirk.  
  
"I'd die first," Sakura spat.  
  
"Well let's see then. Your son, Xiao Hu, is it? Well he was most likely brought up like how you were. knowing martial arts. So he'll be a challenge. But a quick kill would be King Fujitaka. He's old and weak," Christopher said once more as he backed away before turning around with the same smirk and started to walk away.  
  
"IF I EVER. AND I MEAN EVER. FIND OUT YOU'RE INVOLVED WITH HURTING MY FAMILY I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU CHRISTOPHER. KAMI HELP YOU. I WILL DO IT!" Sakura yelled at his retreating back with her blood boiling. Although she was acting strong she felt her throat tightening and tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Marrying me is the only way to ensure their safety Sakura Kinomoto! Or shall I say soon to be Sakura Nguyen?" Christopher tossed over his shoulder laughing a cold bitter laugh.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit," Sakura said as she pulled on her hair allowing the tears to fall. Christopher surely was capable doing all of what he said and could place the blame on someone else with ease. He was quite powerful and well respected in most kingdoms. Even hers. her family thought he was a good person. Thought as in being past tense.  
  
"Sakura. don't listen to him, he won't get the opportunity to do what he says he wants to do. Not while I'm around okay? I promise I won't let it happen," he said as he enveloped her into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! You don't understand! My family isn't safe anymore. My father is old; he won't be able to defend himself. My sisters and you're your brothers would be safe too. but my son," Sakura cried into his chest hugging him back just as tightly.  
  
"Our son, you mean," Syaoran said as he kissed the top of her head. Sakura pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You mean. you really believe me now?" Sakura asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"I was such an asshole when you first told me. I'm so sorry for causing you so much grief Sakura," Syaoran said as he hugged her tightly again.  
  
"I know you were an ass but I forgive you," Sakura said laughing through her tears, "I left to figure out how to deal with this very problem and the only one that could help me, as I know now came himself and decided to save a few days of struggling," Sakura said once more.  
  
"Yeah. and I'm glad I was here. Do you want to go back home now?" Syaoran asked her gazing down at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. Xiao Hu was arguing with me about you just before I left too," Sakura said as she allowed him to put his arm around her waist and did the same thing to him. "I'll have to tell him you're his father when we get back."  
  
"Just one question. where do you want to go? Where you're going to end up being or where you are right now?" Syaoran asked with a smirk.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked confused. Syaoran just laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Never mind Sakura. Don't ever change. I love you the way you are," Syaoran said but then widened his eyes in shock realizing what he just said. 'BAKA!!!!!!' He mentally yelled at himself.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't ever change just because you said that. You had better not change either, I love you the way you are," Sakura said blushing slightly. The two walked back home with smiles on their faces, tints of pink or red on their cheeks and for the first time in days, weeks, months, years, they were finally truly happy again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank-you for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update, but it's been updated and that's all that matter's right? *Nervous laugh* Thank-you all for being so patient. Please review and tell me what you think. I've been having a major writer's block with this story, but thought I owed you a chapter sometime soon. So, if it sucks. blame the writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! It gives motivation! Ja ne!  
  
SweetBabyGurl 


	14. The Shot

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Fourteen: The Shot*  
  
"How could you have been so stupid?!" Chiharu yelled at her first.  
  
"And to run off in the forest of all places?!" Touya bellowed second.  
  
"You could have been hurt. or kidnapped!" Tomoyo screeched.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" All three shouted at the same time. It was so loud she had to cover her ears. Syaoran and Sakura had just walked back from the forest and after making sure they were alright they were hauled in the throne room where, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol, Takashi, Xiao Hu, Kaho, Yelan, Meiling, Mary and Fujitaka were waiting.  
  
"Umm. I'm sorry?" Sakura rather asked than said and they all just glared at her. She looked at Syaoran to help her out when he just shrugged. "Well really, I just needed to get away and think some things over. I had to figure out what I was going to do about a few things. Tell me, if I were to say I want to go out on my own to sort out a few things, would you have agreed?" Sakura asked them. They all went silent.  
  
"Well you could have told me and I would have come with you," Xiao Hu said coldly.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me young man. I'm glad you didn't come anyways. Touya. I ran into Christopher," Sakura said shifting her gaze from her son to her brother.  
  
"What did he do? I'll kill him," Touya said quietly through clenched teeth.  
  
"We'll talk later," Sakura said in the same tone. "Xiao Hu, go to your room, I'll speak with you in a moment. You were so eager to know. So now you'll know," Sakura said turning to her son as he gave his mother a concerned look then went to his room. "Touya, we'll talk in a while. Xiao Hu wants to know who his father is, so he'll know as of now. Syaoran, could you come with me so I can explain to him. Are you sure you're ready though?" Sakura asked Syaoran who nodded. Everyone gave her a worried look but Sakura didn't look back, not getting a chance to seem them.  
  
"I'll find out. don't worry Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said to Touya while he just nodded giving him a cold stare. Syaoran sighed and followed Sakura.  
  
~*Xiao Hu*~  
  
He sat in his room silently waiting for all of questions to be answered. He had been waiting for the longest time. He had always wanted to know who his father was, but knew the sadness it would cause his mother, so he didn't say anything before, but now. when he knew that his father was so close. and yet so far, he just needed to know. He sat on his bed waiting for his mother to come. When he heard two voices and a few footsteps, he moved his gaze from the floor to the door. When a knock came to the door, he felt his heartbeat quicken.  
  
"C-come in," Xiao Hu stuttered as his mother opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Firstly, I believe you owe me an apology. Even if you really wanted to know, I am you mother and you're not to speak to me in such a way," Sakura said rather coldly.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry mom," Xiao Hu said shamefully.  
  
"It's okay. Now, I'll introduce you to your father in just a moment. But are there any questions you'd like to ask just me before he comes in?" Sakura asked cheerful again.  
  
"No. I really want to meet him mom," Xiao Hu said with a smile. "But. what if he doesn't like me?" He asked again as the smile faded.  
  
"Don't be foolish. He'll love you. He was just saying the same thing to me when we were on our way up," Sakura said laughing at the irony of it all.  
  
"You really think so mom?" Xiao Hu asked with the doubt evident in his voice.  
  
"Positive," Sakura said once again smiling. "Now, let me bring him in," Sakura said as she went for the door and Xiao Hu unconsciously held his breath. When Sakura stepped in and Syaoran stepped in afterwards, Xiao Hu nearly fell off from where he was sitting. "Xiao Hu. I'd like you to meet your father, Li Syaoran. Li, this is your son. Kinomoto Xiao Hu."  
  
"Him?! I don't like him though!" Xiao Hu whined.  
  
"Xiao Hu. don't say that!" Sakura scolded him in shock as Syaoran just laughed nervously.  
  
"But he's mean! He made you cry!" Xiao Hu exclaimed.  
  
"Um. we've gotten past that now," Sakura said to him. "Now why don't I leave you two alone to chat," Sakura said as she was about to slide out the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going? Don't leave me alone with him! We can spend some 'quality family time'," Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura back in the room with a forced smile.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm staying. Any questions for your father Xiao Hu?" Sakura asked looking between the two.  
  
"Why aren't you married to my mom? Why did you make her cry? Are you with my mom now? How did you feel seeing her cry? Why were you so rude to her in the first place? Why did you choose now to show up? Why did you show up at all?" Xiao Hu asked all at once glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Xiao Hu! Show some respect!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"I'm not married to your mom because I wasn't allowed because we broke the rules. I made her cry because I'm an idiot. It felt very disturbing seeing her cry, like I said I was an idiot. that's why I was rude. I came to your birthday party not knowing you were my son... that's why I showed up at all. As for if we're together. it's all up to your mom whether or not we're together now," Syaoran answered in an even tone.  
  
"Um. Xiao Hu you said you wanted us to teach you how to fight and use magic right? Your father and I will teach you. Come down to the gardens changed in five minutes okay? See you soon," Sakura said quickly and dragged Syaoran out of the room. "Go get changed," Sakura sighed and went to her own room.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked Sakura while they were walking down to the gardens.  
  
"Well, he was asking a bunch of questions which you were obviously unable to answer properly. so I decided to help you out. And it's true. he was saying he wanted to be taught. Father and son bonding," Sakura said good-naturedly.  
  
"But I did answer them properly. and that whole conversation was stupid. The kid hates me!" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"You can't talk to a child like that and don't worry. He'll learn to love you," Sakura answered.  
  
"But he had one good question Kinomoto-san," Syaoran began.  
  
"You know you can call me Sakura and what was this good question?" Sakura asked as they had just about reached the gardens.  
  
"Where are we in our relationship right now?" He whispered in her ear as it sent chills down Sakura's spine.  
  
"I-I don't know," Sakura answered truthfully looking at him. They just stood and stared at each other for a while until Xiao Hu cleared his throat making his presence known.  
  
"Mother. come on. Teach me! You said you would. By the way. hurt my mother and I'll kill you," Xiao Hu said walking up to them and directing his last comment towards Syaoran. Syaoran just let out a nervous laugh.  
  
'Can't hurt him. He's a kid. But then again he's my kid. But he's still a kid,' Syaoran thought to himself over and over trying to keep himself under control.  
  
"He's very overprotective," Sakura said shrugging before going over to where Xiao Hu was sitting and put down a pack.  
  
"What's in there mom?" Xiao Hu asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. just some old things I used to use years back," Sakura said taking out her much adored Clow Book.  
  
"Make sure you don't break your back old lady," Xiao Hu teased smirking.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura whined smiling. Xiao Hu just laughed at her as Syaoran watched from afar wondering if he could ever be apart of her life again. Sakura sat down cross legged and took out all of the things she would need. She took out a first aid kit, her Clow Book, a sword and a few extra old shirts. Sakura was dressed in a pink tunic with loose green pants, allowing her to move freely. Xiao Hu was wearing a dark green tunic and brown pants, while Syaoran was wearing a forest green tunic and black pants like Sakura.  
  
"What do you want to start learning sweetie?" Sakura asked Xiao Hu.  
  
"Umm. I already know hand to hand combat and fencing. Can you teach me magic? You'd always tell me I have magic but you never let me use it," Xiao Hu stated.  
  
"Well I guess," Sakura said. "Hey Li! Come on over. you can't help me teach if you're standing so far away!" Sakura shouted over to him. Syaoran, who was apparently in a daze, shook his head and came jogging over.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Beginners magic," Sakura said back. Syaoran nodded plopping himself onto the grass.  
  
"Okay. first you have to relax, stop being so tense," Sakura said smiling. "Sit down in a comfortable position and relax. Syaoran will do it too," Sakura said again. Xiao Hu took a deep breath and let go of all the feelings inside of him. From him, soon emitted a clear silver aura.  
  
"He has a silver aura. How. unique," Syaoran mumbled when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Okay Xiao Hu. open your eyes. Do you feel more relaxed now?" Sakura asked smiling as he nodded.  
  
"Now you'll be able to release your magic. You need a few emotions to bring it up easily. Competitiveness, anger or sadness. They have to be at least along those lines for now before you can control it," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Maybe I should test it out on you then," Xiao Hu said smirking.  
  
"Relax. You always have to be relaxed," Sakura said as the two stepped into the middle of the gardens and Sakura watched.  
  
"Go easy on him Li," Sakura called.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Xiao Lang or Syaoran, Sakura?" Syaoran asked giving her a light smile.  
  
"Just because you're my biological father doesn't mean you're allowed to flirt with my mom!" Xiao Hu yelled as he sent a blast from his palm towards Syaoran.  
  
"Well. the kid's got aim. Nothing else probably. Just a weakling," Syaoran said out loud smirking. He could hear Xiao Hu growl underneath his breath and with a yell sent another energy ball towards him, followed by a various amount of kick and punch combos. Sakura sat back and watched merrily remembering all of the days she had with Syaoran and when they used to quarrel non-stop. Then out of the blue she felt her Clow book move in her hands and saw it shoot open.  
  
"Shot!" Xiao Hu called with his hand in the air, as The Shot card emerged from the book and began to shoot at Syaoran. Sakura's eyes and mouth fell open wide before she stumbled after her words.  
  
"Shot! Return now!" Sakura called enraged. When The Shot looked at its Mistress confused then look at Syaoran it went back into the book with an apologetic look. Sakura stood there for a moment while everyone absorbed what happened before she ran over to Syaoran with her kit in her hands, her face pale. Xiao Hu and Syaoran's faces had paled as well. "Oh my god. Syaoran are you alright?" Sakura continued to look him over as Xiao Hu slowly walked back to where his mother's things were in shock.  
  
"What just happened?" Xiao Hu whispered.  
  
"Baby. are you okay?" Sakura asked as she became twice as worried and began checking him over.  
  
"How did that happen mom?" Xiao Hu asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I'll contact Kero. That's all the training you'll need for now," Sakura said giving him a weak smile. "Go and get some rest." Xiao Hu nodded his head and slowly approached the castle. Syaoran slowly walked to where Sakura was, healed and all. watching as their son walked away.  
  
"That's new," Syaoran whispered so only the two would hear. Once Xiao Hu was in the castle Sakura gave a small nod followed by a light moaning sound and fainted into Syaoran's arms.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
There! A nice little semi-eventful chapter for the long wait! I hope you all like this chapter and please review! Thank-you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. it means a lot to me. Sadly. this fic is coming to an end as well. The max it will have it 25 chapters. Sorry. and the minimum it will have are 17 chapters. I'll try and make them a lot longer because of summer break now and I'll still only update on Saturdays. Well, that's all for now! Jane!!  
  
P.S. To those who are reading Hatred to Love. it will not be updated until this fic is done. sorry once again!!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
MadisonBabe  
  
Illusioner 1412  
  
chibisakura  
  
luckyducky7too  
  
reader  
  
mariam  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL  
  
Zidane  
  
Angels-wings  
  
MistressSerenity  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy 


	15. Where Do We Go From Here?

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Fifteen: Where Do We Go From Here?*  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried when she fell into his arms unconscious. He shook her lightly as to make an attempt to wake her but she wouldn't awake. Sighing. Syaoran carried her up the castle steps and towards her room only to find the door locked. "Since when did Sakura have a lock on her door?" Syaoran asked himself confused. He sighed once more and walked to his room.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
"Oh yeah! We're good!" Mary cried in delight.  
  
"I know," Meiling said grinning.  
  
"But he is soo going to kill us for this later though," Takashi said gulping.  
  
"I second that," Chiharu said worried.  
  
"Don't forget Sakura. She's a vicious little thing when she's angry," Tomoyo said shuddering.  
  
"That... is something I do not want to see," Eriol said now worried as well.  
  
"Ah! You're worrying too much. Sakura wouldn't hurt a fly. would she?" Mary asked scared.  
  
~*Back to S+S*~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he laid Sakura on the bed and covered her with his blanket. He sighed once more as he went to his door to get a few things he would need to help Sakura wake up. But... when he turned the knob on the door. he found it locked! Confused, he tried again and growled in anger.  
  
"ERIOL! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING! I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR 'ACCOMPLICES' FOR THIS!" Syaoran yelled out in frustration. All of a sudden he saw a bunch on purple glitter on his desk, followed by a few dishes of food and a note as the purple glitter disappeared. He walked over to his desk and ripped open the note.  
  
Hello Syaoran!  
  
It's Tomoyo writing here. Sorry about this but. you guys are just moving too slow! Sort things out with Sakura and we'll let you out. And if you don't. then I guess you're not getting out of your room. ^.^ There's no use of yelling because we've made the walls and doors soundproof. There's no use of trying the door again because we all used our magic to seal it. And don't even think about the windows or any little passages. All exits have been sealed by our magic. ^.^ Don't worry, you can thank us later. Well. go take care of Sakura. Ja ne!  
  
Love always,  
  
Tomoyo Chiharu Mary Meiling Eriol Takashi  
  
"Damn all of you," Syaoran muttered underneath his breath as he crumpled up the letter and threw it away. He put a chair beside the bed and felt Sakura's forehead to see if she was burning up. Fortunately, it was not. Just as he took back his hand, Sakura began to stir and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ugh. what happened?" Sakura moaned as she sat up holding her head.  
  
"You fainted after the whole Shot Card incident," Syaoran explained as he gently pushed her down.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I fainted from shock. We'll have to figure that out tomorrow. Whoa. this isn't my room," Sakura said about to panic.  
  
"I know. Your room door was locked so I brought you into my room to rest," Syaoran explained again.  
  
"I have a lock on my door?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"No. but apparently, our siblings and cousins wanted us to talk things out. They locked your room and knowing I would bring you to mine, they locked us in with no way of getting out. No passages, no windows, no doors," Syaoran said.  
  
"What if we yell? My father will make them get us out," Sakura suggested.  
  
"They made things soundproof," Syaoran said sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the past five minutes.  
  
"What wonderful family we have. We'll have to thank them greatly when we get out," Sakura remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I know. You want something to eat? They sent food with the explanation," Syaoran said yawning.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said going over to where Syaoran was. She took out a chicken sandwich as Syaoran did the same and sat on his bed.  
  
"So. how should we start out the conversation?" Syaoran asked while they were eating. 'BAKA! NICE WAY TO START!' Syaoran thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Well. there's nothing really left to say in my point of view," Sakura said quietly while taking another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"There must be something. or else they wouldn't have locked us in here," Syaoran said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know. unless they want us to come to some type of conclusion?" Sakura thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe. but what could it be about? Unless they were listening in on us earlier?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"It's a possibility. Definitely sounds like them to me. So. maybe we could decide that now. Where do we stand?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I really don't know. I want us to be together again but." Syaoran trailed off.  
  
"I do too. but I just want to get hurt again or to be torn away from you. I won't be able to take that for a second time," Sakura said looking down.  
  
"It won't happen again," Syaoran said to her lovingly as he raised her head by her chin.  
  
"I'm just not sure," Sakura said solemnly.  
  
"Well I'm not going to push for an answer now. it's obvious you need some time to think. But Sakura. always know this. no matter what. I will always be there for you. No matter what," Syaoran assured her caringly once more. Just when Sakura nodded looking down for a final time, they heard the door creak open. They looked at the time and noticed it was about ten o'clock.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Syao-kun," Sakura said softly referring back to his nickname.  
  
"You too Sakura-chan. Good night," he said as he held her hand, slowly letting it go as she walked away from him and out the door, shutting it softly behind her.  
  
~*Outside of Syaoran's door/ Inside Syaoran's room*~  
  
"So where do we go from here?" They both said at the same time from where they were, not knowing. and utterly confused.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. I've already been working on this one. so I decided to update this little sooner. I hope you all liked it and please review to tell me what you think! Thank you so much! Jan e!!  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~  
  
Thank you to:  
  
mariam maylee_13 chibisakura KuTiExAzNzAnGeL AnimeObsessionFantasy Angels-wings 


	16. Finishing Up With The Ballroom Dancing

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Sixteen: Finishing Up With The Ballroom Dancing*  
  
~*Previous Chapter*~  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Syao-kun," Sakura said softly referring back to his nickname.  
  
"You too Sakura-chan. Good night," he said as he held her hand, slowly letting it go as she walked away from him and out the door, shutting it softly behind her.  
  
~*Outside of Syaoran's door/ Inside Syaoran's room*~  
  
"So where do we go from here?" They both said at the same time from where they were, not knowing… and utterly confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat in her room, running a brush through her hair as she thought back to the events of the previous night. Sakura sighed as she continued getting ready for the day.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
"Well… that went well yesterday," Eriol said sighing.  
  
"I know. But at least they're on decent circumstances now," Tomoyo said as she leaned again Eriol.  
  
"Things will work out for the best. Don't worry. Everyone knows they were meant to be together," Eriol whispered in her ear. Suddenly, they saw an envelope slide under their door. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at this, walked over to the door and picked up the envelope. Tomoyo opened it and read aloud.  
  
Dearest children,  
  
As we informed you very long ago, we need to have a ball, which will be held tomorrow. You have a new sensei and your lessons will be resumed as of today at noon. See you then.  
  
Love always,  
  
Fujitaka and Yelan  
  
"Oh crap! It's 11:30!" Tomoyo shouted as she dropped the letter and ran to her room to get ready. Eriol chuckled before getting ready as well.  
  
~*Ballroom Lessons*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat there waiting for everyone else to arrive. Just as Syaoran was about to speak… the remaining four interrupted.  
  
"Are we late?!" Chiharu shouted.  
  
"Where's sensei!!" Eriol cried as he skid to a halt.  
  
"Hello… my name is Kaze," a girl said as she stepped away from the giant tree they had. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and cerulean blue eyes. "I'll be teaching you guys what to do today and you'll be ready by tomorrow. Don't worry," Kaze said again smiling as she began to guide them through it all.  
  
(A/N: Okay… I'll just be skipping over their whole lesson and skip towards once they're finished).  
  
A few hours and aching feet later the six exhausted people stumbled upstairs to the living area where they collapsed on sofas and love seats.  
  
"Xiao Hu is soooo lucky he got out of this," Chiharu groaned.  
  
"The lucky little brat. I'll make sure he does this next time," Sakura added.  
  
"Would any of you like a bath prepared and a glass of water?" One of the maids asked as she looked at the six.  
  
"Yes!" All six of them cried at once making the maid giggle as handed out the glasses and go to prepare the baths.  
  
"Oh Sakura! I have a dress for you to wear. Chiharu already got hers so I can't dress her up," Tomoyo said pouting as Chiharu stuck out her tongue at her sister.  
  
"Well… you can always do her hair," Sakura said smirking. Chiharu gaped at her and sent her an evil look.  
  
"OH! GREAT IDEA SAKU!!!" Tomoyo squealed with delight.  
  
"Thank you ever so much Sakura," Chiharu said bitterly.  
  
"You're welcome," Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright everyone… your baths are ready," the maid said as she came back. Within a flash there was only dust left behind from where the six used to be.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Okay, sorry this chapter really sucked… but the ball had to come eventually. So sadly… this fic is almost done. I'll now go onto working on the next chapter since FF.Net isn't working for me and the people in my area right now. So… hope you all enjoy the next chapter: the ball! 


	17. Be My Bride

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Seventeen: Be My Bride*  
  
"Light and Dark cards!" Sakura called as the two appeared in front of me.  
  
"Mistress…?" The two cards asked confused.  
  
"Why was my son able to use the cards? He doesn't even know much magic… it seems impossible," Sakura asked.  
  
"Well Mistress, since you have an unbreakable connection with him and always want him to be protected, you somehow allowed him to have access to the cards. He can summon up the cards whenever he wishes," The Light explained.  
  
"And Mistress, you look beautiful," The Dark added.  
  
"Thank-you you two, now please return to your card forms," Sakura asked sighing. She was just about to enter for the ball when she decided she would do this first. Sakura was dressed in a long forest green shimmering dress. It was sleeveless, so she had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was done up in a French twist, with a few glittering clips here and there.  
  
"Are you ready to go Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she came up to her younger sister. She was dressed in a navy blue gown that glittered whenever she moved and it too was sleeveless. She had matching gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun and had a bunch of glitter in her dark hair to finish off the look.  
  
"Come on you guys, everything's going to start now," Chiharu said walking towards her two older sisters. Chiharu was dressed in a pale red glimmering dress that clung to her at the top and loosened up from her waist. There were glittering flowers going from the bottom of the dress to her mid- stomach. Her hair was half up in an elegant bun, similar to Tomoyo's, while the rest was left down, having it drop curled.  
  
"Are you ladies ready to go?" Eriol asked with a charming smile. All of the guys were dressed the same. All had messy hair and were dressed in a tux with a white shirt. The only thing different were their ties. Eriol had a navy blue one, Takashi had a red one, and Syaoran had a forest green one.  
  
"And now please welcome the princesses and their escorts of the evening. They will be opening up this evening's dancing with a traditional ballroom dancing performance," they heard someone announce. They each walked in with their partners, got into position and waited for the orchestra to start up. Once it did they moved in perfect grace and unison, each looking in each other's eyes smiling. As the song slowly faded away, everyone clapped as Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi bowed to Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu. Just as everyone was about to start dancing again… they were interrupted.  
  
"WAIT! I demand that all listen to me. Sakura is mine and I don't like the idea of her being engaged to the man she was previously engaged to! Along with her sisters as well," Chris shouted as he made his way through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. (A/N: Remember him?) Everyone was in shock including the usual six. They had no idea this was going to happen again. They crowd started whisper about the disturbance.  
  
"And what say do you have?" Sakura asked coldly. "It's my life and you have no say what so ever what happens in it. Now get out of my home."  
  
"Sakura, Sakura… don't you remember our little conversation in the forest?" Chris asked with a smirk.  
  
"Leave her alone. Fight me. Whoever comes out the winner gets Sakura," Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"Fine by me. But only on one condition. No magic… for you that is," Chris said with another smirk.  
  
"Syaoran don't agree. He's manipulating the situation to his favor," Sakura whispered to him with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura… everything will be okay," Syaoran whispered back and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura looked in his eyes and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"I've made up my mind and you better win," Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo and Chiharu sighed seeing Sakura was finally happy again. Their looks drifted to Chris while their smiles changed to glares.  
  
"I'm glad you came to that decision and how could you ever doubt me?" Syaoran said with a grin. An *ahem* was the only thing that interrupted their nice conversation.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran both barked at the person.  
  
"I'm still here being evil you know," Chris said with a sweat drop and glare as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura cried. Everyone fell down anime style at the couple.  
  
"Well then, we'll do this tomorrow," Syaoran said looking directly at him.  
  
"At noon," Chris said with a malicious smile before walking away. When he reached the door he suddenly halted. "Get ready to be my bride Sakura." And with those last words he walked out of the castle.  
  
"Well… we'll make all preparations for this event tomorrow. I guess our announcement has already been made for us. Syaoran and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol and Chiharu and Takashi will be engaged once more. On with the ball!" Fujitaka called with false merriness. Only the six could se through it as the kingdom erupted into cheers.  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Sakura sighed as she and Syaoran were forced to resume dancing.  
  
"I have no idea," Syaoran said as he planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone continued having a good time, trying to escape reality… even it was for just a night.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter along with this one and thank-you for reviewing! Please review and tell me what you think okay? At the bottom are the people who reviewed the last chapter and the one before. I hope you all like this one as said before and sorry for any spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I forgot to re-read it. Well, that's all for now. Ja ne!!  
  
Thank-you to: Chapter 16:  
  
BlakBluNailPolish45 Devilspet DaShyGurl mariam Angels-wings Zidane MzSyaoranLi Lifes-mysteries18 x2 Illusioner 1412 x2 chibisakura AnimeObsessionFantasy x2 SaKuRa LoVa  
  
Thank-you for reviewing! If your name isn't here I'm soo sorry abut that means I probably didn't get your review! Sorry!! 


	18. Fight

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Eighteen : Fight*  
  
Syaoran touched his feet as he stretched out all of the muscles in his body. Beside him lay his sword. This is all he would have with him for the fight. Just him and the sword he's had for as long as he could remember. He had won every fight with it, and that was not going to change now or ever. As he sat down to stretch his legs, he heard footsteps and looked up. There stood none other than Kinomoto Sakura glaring at him with puffy red eyes.  
  
"Sakura… what's wrong?" Syaoran asked her with a worried look.  
  
"You're going to get hurt," she answered sitting beside him.  
  
"No I'm not Sakura," Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Can you promise me that?" Sakura asked. In truth, Syaoran knew he was going to get a beating. So, he just remained silent. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. "God," he heard her whisper.  
  
"Did you expect me to just stand there and let him say that crap to Sakura? Huh? No! How could I?" Syaoran yelled at him. Sakura just gave him a hard look. "I'm sorry honey, but I don't want you worried," Syaoran said again looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Let me protect you," Sakura whispered as she hugged him.  
  
"You can't," Syaoran whispered back.  
  
"I'll just use the power and fight cards on you," Sakura said to him.  
  
"No. I said I wouldn't use magic. I 'm not a cheater," Syaoran tried.  
  
"I know you're a cheater. But you're not even using magic. I am," Sakura countered.  
  
"Honey I can't. I'm sorry but right now I need to—" Syaoran began but got cut off.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Chris yelled as he saw the two sitting close together talking.  
  
"Fine by me," Syaoran yelled back. He kissed Sakura on the lips as he got up.  
  
"Be careful," Sakura whispered. She too stood up and stepped back to where the rest of her family were standing.  
  
"No magic is to be used by Li Syaoran. This fight is between Chris and Syaoran in the honor of Kinomoto Sakura. Whoever wins this fight will marry her. The loser however will be banned from both Li and Kinomoto kingdoms. If there are any interferences both will disqualified," Fujitaka explained to the two as they both nodded. "Bow and fight!"  
  
They began circling each other. Chris had a smirk on his face while Syaoran's face was set. Suddenly, Chris launched a fire ball from his hand towards Syaoran. Syaoran just hit his sword against it and sent it flying back to him. Chris smirked again and sent a bunch of the same fireballs at Syaoran. Syaoran managed to dodge some and send some back. But unfortunately, one hit him in the shoulder. At this point, Sakura let out a whimper and hid her face in Tomoyo's shoulder. Syaoran launched at Chris and starting fighting him with a sword that Chris conjured up. They were fighting for a while until Syaoran knocked Chris off his feet and was about to point the sword at his throat when Syaoran too was knocked off his feet and both of their swords were sent flying at least 10 feet from where they were. Along with their swords went the jewel Chris had that made him have and increase in his magic. Chris suddenly got into an offensive stance and Syaoran got into a defensive one. It was all about blocking and sending combos of punches and kicks for about 15 minutes. It looked as if Chris was just about ready to give up. But strangely so was Syaoran. Who ever delivered one more successful hit would determine the winner. Syaoran and Chris charged at each other at the same time and...  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
"Tomoyo something doesn't seem right," Sakura whispered as she watched the scene before her.  
  
"I know. Sakura this is the final punch, or kick, or whatever. Don't look. I'm not sure if Syaoran will win this time. He's injured so you never know," Tomoyo whispered back. She hid her sister's face as she too looked away. She couldn't look to see the winner. For Sakura was right, something didn't seem right about this at all.  
  
~*Back to the fight*~  
  
Both stood there facing each other. You couldn't tell who had punched who. Both of their faces were tired and nothing but that. But then… all of a sudden… a *thump* was heard. One of the bodies fell… who did it belong to?  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hello everyone! As you can see I'm updating a lot faster now that I'm only working on this one and I don't have school or summer school. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite how short it was and I'm sorry… I had to have a cliffhanger. My apologies about the last chapter and if it happens in this one. When I uploaded the chapter, some weird characters were added in by FF.Net… I hope it's not too hard to read and thank-you for reviewing despite that. Now please go review this chapter as well and I'll work on chapter nineteen tomorrow. I also need to know if you want an epilogue. And the will be no sequel to this. Come on. A sequel to a sequel? I don't think so. Well anyways, I hope you liked it! Ja ne!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
chibisakura  
  
Anime Luver  
  
lifes-mysteries18  
  
Azmeir  
  
BlakBluNailPolish45  
  
Skylover  
  
SaKuRa LoVa AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
If I didn't put your name I'm soo sorry! That just means that I didn't get your revew!! 


	19. End

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Chapter Nineteen : End*  
  
Both stood there facing each other. You couldn't tell who had punched who. Both of their faces were tired and nothing but that. But then. all of a sudden. a *thump* was heard. One of the bodies fell. and it belonged to Chris as he clutched his stomach where had been hit harder than he had hit Syaoran. Sakura slowly turned her head to see who fell as a smile crossed her features. When she saw Syaoran was still standing, although bleeding a little and out of breath, she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"I told you I'd win," Syaoran whispered as he returned the hug.  
  
"And I never doubted you for a second," Sakura whispered back as she still smiled brightly.  
  
"And we have a winner. Li Syaoran has won. Chris is banned from both Li and Kinomoto kingdoms. Now leave," Fujitaka said coldly. Chris looked up at him with a cold glare, took his sword and stone and vanished without a trace. "Now that this is settled. when will we have he wedding?" Fujitaka asked with a bright smile on his face. Everyone erupted into laughter as they all went into the castle in high spirits.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
The next few weeks were spent in the presence of each other and seeing a few old friends. Within a month, the wedding was planned as a triple wedding. Time passed by quickly and before they knew it. the wedding was only three days away. And here Sakura sat on her bed reading a book she had recently bought at the marketplace when she was with Syaoran once. She didn't hear the door slowly creak open, she didn't hear someone slowly walk towards her. but she did feel someone put their hands over her eyes. Sakura smiled as she touched the hands of the man she loved most. Once she pried his fingers away from her eyes she turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"How are you?" Syaoran whispered as he leaned his forehead unto hers.  
  
"I'm good now that you're here. And tell me. what are trying to hide behind your back?" Sakura asked smirking.  
  
"Ah. I'm caught. Okay, close your eyes," Syaoran demanded. She immediately obliged giggling. He took out what was from behind his back and put it around her neck. "Okay. you can open your eyes now."  
  
"Oh Syaoran," Sakura said in gratitude. Around her neck was a thin gold chain. On the gold chain were two rings. On one ring there was a jewel encrusted cherry blossom, while on the other was also a jewel encrusted flower, except this time it was a peony. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you. Me and the guys went out and bought jewelry for all of you. We're supposed to meet them in the gardens for a picnic after this. Let's go," Syaoran said holding out his hand. Sakura smiled, as she did a lot now, and took his hand. The two made their way towards the garden where Tomoyo and Chiharu were squealing over the gifts they had also received. Tomoyo got a bracelet she'd wanted to get for a while. The chain part of it was made of a thin gold while on every other link hung a teardrop-shaped crystal. Chiharu had also gotten a necklace except as the pendant, it said her "new name" and Takashi's name. While the three where going over each other's gifts, the guys were a little further away sweat dropping and talking about what they would be doing next.  
  
"Hey guys, come on! Aren't you done yet? We're hungry!" Takashi complained. The girls just laughed at him and walked over. They each sat down to eat. Once they were finished the meal and were about to go onto eating the cake, Eriol decided to bring up a little small talk.  
  
"So do you like your new jewelry you two?" Eriol asked the other two. They nodded simultaneously.  
  
"And. we have more for you," Syaoran said as the three men took out small velvet boxes.  
  
"We thought you should each have a nice big diamond engagement ring," Takashi said smiling.  
  
Now, along with her their other accessories they had received that day, they each wore a similar ring. Each of the rings had a fairly large diamond in the center. But, on either sides of the diamond was a different type of jewel. On Sakura's were emeralds, on Tomoyo's were amethysts and on Chiharu's were rubies. Inside of each of their rings were engraved their names, Sakura Li, Tomoyo Li and Chiharu Li. The girls squealed with joy as they were placed on their fingers.  
  
"You guys all picked these out together too?" Sakura asked looking up at Syaoran as she now lay in his arms.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran answered as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"They're so beautiful," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"I know. how are we ever going to repay you guys?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"By marrying us," Eriol, Takashi and Syaoran said all at once. There was a moment of silence before all six erupted into laughter.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
"I'm glad they're finally happy. It took how many years for this all to happen?" Yelan asked as she and Fujitaka sipped their wine.  
  
"Eight. And when they're happy, we're happy," Fujitaka added.  
  
"To happiness," Yelan said as she raised her glass.  
  
"To happiness," Fujitaka said as well. They sipped their wine once more before turning back to watch their children.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Before they knew it. time trickled by and the six stood before the priest to slowly take their vows. Their rings were blessed and thankfully, when there was time for someone to object, only silence answered the question. Once their ceremony was over. they retreated to get changed and get prepared for the reception. When they were out. they wore the same clothes they wore for the engagement ball. They had a good time spending time with family and close friends. And happily. that's how they would be living from now on. happily. Soon enough. Xiao Hu was able to except Syaoran and a few months later, he ended up calling him "father". He wouldn't go as far as "dad" yet. But soon he would. The six were happy for their rest of their lives. Tomoyo and Eriol ended having two girls, Spirit and Sincerity, who were two years apart. Takashi and Chiharu had a baby boy, Lin and Sakura and Syaoran had a baby girl together, Ying Hua. All in all, the six, or now eleven should I say, lived happily ever after. for once.  
  
The End.  
  
Readers:  
  
Now really. I didn't expect for this to be the last chapter. I guess it's just the way things worked out. I don't really like it like this either. it seems a little rushed. so, if you want, I'll make an alternate ending. for all you people who want a sad ending. which will probably be few, but it would be different. You can either have a sad ending or an epilogue. you choose and tell me in your reviews. As for those damn little symbols. I have no idea why they are there. and I am sooo sorry. but now whenever I upload something. it's like that. I'll try and find another way to make it so it won't be. My apologies. Now please go review and thank-you to the people that have reviewed the last chapter. Ja ne!!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
Illusioner 1412  
  
MadisonBabe  
  
Blue-Dreamz  
  
Anime Luver  
  
lifes-mysteries18  
  
Jinni Wolves  
  
ChErRy BlOsSoM  
  
Sakura-Star-66  
  
BlakBluNailPolish45  
  
Zidane  
  
Devilspet  
  
LilAznMunchkin  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
SaKuRa LoVa  
  
If your name isn't here I'm sorry! That probably means that I didn't get your review yet . but thank-you anyways! 


	20. Epilogue

Summary: Sakura was separated with her love for 7 years being pregnant. Syaoran doesn't know though. Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo have also been separated. What happens when they meet again at Xiao Hu's 7th birthday party? Will their love rekindle? S+S T+E C+Y  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Meeting Once Again*  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
~*Kinomoto Kingdom*~  
  
Sakura sat at her vanity mirror in her and Syaoran's room as she ran a brush through her daughter's long auburn hair. Ying Hua was now 16 and had asked her mother to comb her hair for her.  
  
"Thanks mom," Ying Hua said smiling.  
  
"No problem. But who may I ask are you having me do this for? Maybe a certain Kako Kaze?" Sakura teased.  
  
"Ewww! No way mom. He is such a jerk!!" Ying Hua screeched.  
  
"She isn't talking about Kako again is she? I don't see why you hate him so much. He's a really nice guy," Xiao Hu said smirking as he leaned against the doorframe of his mother's room. Xiao Hu was now 23 and loved to tease his younger sister.  
  
"Nice? Nice is something you would call a banshee when you're trying to take a nap if you ask me. The guy is the most annoying jerk that has ever walked the planet. I can't believe his mom made him kiss my hand! Gross! I washed my hand in the fountain for ages!" Ying Hua exclaimed. Just as Syaoran was coming to see Sakura, he heard his daughter's last comment and stopped walking once he caught Sakura's eye. After a moment of silence, Sakura and Syaoran erupted into laughter because the memory of their own meeting very much similar to this one and wondered if history would repeat itself. Sakura set down the brush as she and Syaoran walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
"What's up with mom and dad?" Ying Hua asked dot-eyed.  
  
"Don't even ask," Xiao Hu said smiling and shaking his head. "So do you ever think you'll like Kako chibi? I'm sure he likes you even though he acts like he doesn't," Xiao Hu commented 'innocently' with a smirk.  
  
"EWWWWWWW!!! NEVER!!! And anyways. he's old," Ying Hua said as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"Hey! He's the same age as me," Xiao Hu said matter-of-factly.  
  
"My point exactly," Ying Hua said smirking as she avoided his hit when she heard him growl under his breath and ran away, with her older brother chasing after her.  
  
~*Li Kingdom*~  
  
Sincerity, Spirit, Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the lush grass of the gardens and enjoyed their family picnic. Sincerity was now 14 while Spirit was 16, the same age as Ying Hua. They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Just as soon as the tranquility began it had to end.  
  
"Hey you guys," Chiharu called with Takashi beside her as she held 4 month-old Lin in her arms.  
  
"Oooh! Baby!!" Sincerity and Spirit squealed as they ran over to their Aunt Chiharu and Uncle Takashi. Eriol and Tomoyo merely chuckled as their siblings joined the on the grass. They watched their children play reminding them of themselves when they were younger.  
  
All in all, they now had a peaceful life and were very grateful about it too. There weren't any more disturbances and they were able to live their life to the fullest. So indeed their story did end like a fairy tale and so.  
  
They lived happily ever after. The End.  
  
Readers:  
  
Well that was the nice little short epilogue. Thank-you to all of the people who reviewed my story and the last chapter. It means soo much to me. But now, I'll be finishing up my other fic, Hatred to Love, and then I'll be starting a new fic, Forgotten. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. not including all the damn writer's block. So. I dedicate this to all of you reviewers and especially those who have reviewed every single chapter. Thank-you.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
Illusioner 1412  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
mariam  
  
Nikki-Yugowashi  
  
SaKuRa LoVa  
  
Anime Luver  
  
LiGirl 


End file.
